


【锤基】离间

by Arashi7



Series: 锤基PWP合集 [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 三观不正, 婚内出轨, 渣男
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: Loki以为自己到死都会平静无波地生活在婚姻的牢笼中，直到他遇到了妻子的合作者。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Series: 锤基PWP合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191826
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

雨越来越大了，窸窸窣窣地滴落在窗台，吵得Loki无法专心写作，他揉了一把头发，不小心瞥见装饰物镜面中的自己，他好像又老了，眼角长出新的细纹，可生活一成不变，仿佛一潭死水，他这一生所有的乐趣都来自于稿件里的人物。Loki有点疲倦，望着写到一半的文档，索性关掉了显示屏。  
  
干净的白色桌面上摆着Loki和妻子Amora的照片，他们结婚两年，这是唯一一张合照，还是在结婚前不久拍的。Amora是阿斯加德大学的副教授，她年轻美貌，事业有成，两家父辈有一定往来，当初也是她提议结婚，Loki本以为这段婚姻不会持续太久，没想到竟然维系至今。  
  
Loki闭目养神，忽然听见外面的门开了，他看了一眼时间，应该是妻子回来了。  
  
“谢谢你送我——”  
  
Amora不是一个人回来的，想到有客人，Loki起身慢慢走了出去，正好看见一个金发男人松开他的妻子，他们的姿势很亲密，Amora穿着深色的制服，看起来没有被淋到，身上十分干燥，Loki又靠近了些，看见送妻子回来的男人肩头微湿，对方恰好抬起眼来，对上Loki的目光。  
  
“Loki，我回来了——”Amora看见站在墙边的Loki，男人穿着家居服，头发微乱，眼睛下有乌青，不是太适合见客的形象，Amora看了学生一眼，她换好拖鞋走到Loki身边，帮他整理了下家居服上的皱褶，回过头向他介绍道，“这是今年入学的博士生Thor，我最近的合作者，他很厉害。Thor，这是我的丈夫，Loki。”  
  
两个男人的目光再次交汇，名叫Thor的学生穿着简单的深红色风衣，他接过Amora递来的布巾，擦掉身上的雨水，他的脚始终没有踏入玄关。他扫视客厅里的摆设，很干净，很简单，目之所及非黑即白，和他想象中不一样，少了点人气，最后他的目光又回到Loki身上，那是老师的丈夫，应该快四十岁了，但看起来还很年轻，不太耐烦，瘦削的身体似乎撑不起那身衣服，但很警戒地看着自己，Thor不由得一笑：“你好。教授，那我先回去了。”  
  
Amora赶忙应道：“好的，谢谢你，哎——等一下。”她忽然想起冰箱里有昨天刚买的奶酪布丁，是她最喜欢的口味，急忙拿出来做谢礼送给学生，Thor意外地打量可爱的包装盒，冲Amora挥了挥手，眼角余光不经意地扫过Loki。  
  
这一切在Loki看来分外古怪，他虽然不太关心Amora，但结婚两年，他知道Amora喜欢什么，那是她特地排队买的奶酪布丁，他也尝过，夫妻俩都蛮喜欢，结果她还没来得及吃就全部送给Thor——这个年轻英俊的金发学生，Loki看着他的背影，Thor的样貌忽然在他的脑中变得尤为深刻，他大概比自己小十岁，身材高大，比自己还要高，金发蓝眼，很像橄榄球运动员。  
  
这样想着，等那扇门随着Thor离去关上时，Loki也就这么说了出来，妻子诧异地看着他，她脱掉工整的外套，歪到了沙发上懒散道：“你居然也会关心我的来往对象？少见哦，大作家。”  
  
Loki扯了抹精致的假笑，Amora摘下眼镜，把脚翘到茶几上，Loki啧了一声，忍住了说教的念头，她白嫩的脚趾上涂着鲜红的指甲油，与她平日里学者的身份不太相称，Loki自顾自倒了一杯水，听见Amora继续说：“他是今年新入学的博士，阿斯加德集团的继承人，之前也有工作经验，在业界混得很好，资源多、人脉广，不知道为什么要来念博士。”  
  
“他看上去也不像爱做学术的人。”Loki顺口回道，阿斯加德集团，阿斯加德大学，可想而知Thor就是这座城市的太子爷。妻子专攻财务金融，Thor既然与她合作写文章，那么肯定也是这个专业的，Loki反正不懂这些。  
  
Amora滔滔不绝地说：“是啊，反正他主动找我合作，题材又新，我当然没有拒绝的理由。他很帅对吧？我也很久没见过这么帅的学生了，听其他学生说他还没有女朋友，真神奇，我们系不少女孩都喜欢他。”  
  
的确很帅，冲咖啡的时候Loki又分了一次神，他多次想起那张突出的脸，以及蔚蓝深邃的眼睛，水溢出来，Loki猛地回过神，Amora已经去忙了，他们有各自的工作室，平时在家很少交流，Loki想了一下自己还没写完的小说结局，忽然有了灵感。  
  
他端着咖啡杯回到房间，轻啜一口后开始敲敲打打，编辑部的人还在催他，Loki厌烦而不想点开消息框。之前一本即将出版的小说被外泄到网上，为了危机公关，Loki顺势成为网络连载作者的一员，不过他更新得慢，甚至还时不时停更，毕竟他从高中起就开始写作，已经成名多年，加上去年还拿了奖，所以粉丝群依旧坚固。  
  
故事里的男主角正在对女主角剖白心意，Loki皱起眉头，觉得这一段怎么写都写不顺，推己及人，他想起自己少得可怜的几段爱情经历，似乎也没有什么参考价值。其实只要他用心，他是可以讨女人欢心的男人，但不仅是生理上不允许，与旁人亲密接触也容易造成他心理上的厌烦情绪，他的文字也像他的为人一样，带着一种令人着迷的颓废感。  
  
就这样到了夜里，Loki依旧没写完，他放弃地关闭电脑，天黑了，Amora不知道在做什么，他们一向分床睡，即使在家也不一定一起吃晚饭，Loki打了个哈欠，自己去冰箱找吃的。  
  
很早之前，大概是在他刚性成熟的时候，他幻想过找一个能照顾自己的人，不论男女，只要对方愿意全方位接受他不完美的性格、身体。后来他才知道这不太可能，有的人天生不适合谈恋爱，他记不住女朋友的生日，也把男朋友气走过，最后家里给他安排了和Amora的婚姻，Amora和一般女性不同，他们很早就认识了，唯独没考虑过结婚，她知道Loki的秘密，欣然接受了这一切，Loki也不是没考虑过跟她认真在一起。  
  
但后来他意识到，他们真的不合适。  
  
Loki随便吃了一份外卖剩下的焗饭，时间差不多了，他路过Amora的房间，里面传来了妻子的笑声，娇娇怯怯，她在打电话，原来不是在工作，是跟谁打电话？Loki想了一会儿，Amora熟悉的朋友他多少认识，但她很少以这个语气说话，Loki一愣，听了好一会儿也没听见关键的人名。  
  
睡前拥有这样的经历，Loki这一晚果然睡得不好。  
  
他一直在想Amora在跟谁打电话，纯粹是作为丈夫的好奇，如果是出轨，他似乎也不愤怒。  
  
次日一早，他还睡得昏昏沉沉，忽然接到Amora的来电：“Loki，我把手机落在家里了，能不能帮我送来学校？”他在家办公，所以房子选址就近阿斯加德大学，走路过去只要十分钟，Loki沉默了一会儿，他愣愣地望着天花板，Amora又对电话喊了两声。  
  
“知道了。”Loki回过神来，眼前虚幻的云朵慢慢消失，他从床上坐起来，烦躁地揉了揉脑袋。  
  
要出门，他得穿好看点，Amora不喜欢他随意的打扮，尽管Loki长相英俊，妻子依旧严格。Loki特地找了一套去参加颁奖典礼时候穿的西装，他看着镜子里黑眼圈依旧很重的自己，避开眼神绕到了Amora房间，去拿她的手机。  
  
他们除了刚开始结婚的三个月，之后一直分床睡。因为Loki作息不规律，而Amora要给学生上课，有时候要起早，她睡眠浅，受不了Loki深夜来打扰，房子又足够大，自然而然就分开了。  
  
Loki来过几次阿斯加德大学商学院，畅通无阻地找到Amora的办公室，门正好没关，Loki在门外便看到并排坐在一起的两个人，红发与金发挨得很近，一起研究电脑上的统计结果，金色脑袋往妻子那边靠了靠，Thor侧过身体，男人十分高大，衬得女人越发娇小，他挺翘的鼻梁碰到了Amora的发丝。  
  
Loki握着手机的手发紧，他看着这一切，半晌慢慢敲响办公室的门，Amora转过身来，正巧撞上Thor的下巴，她小声道歉，看到丈夫出现，她终于拿到自己的手机，天知道她一早上没手机是怎样过来的，还好Thor及时出现救了她。  
  
Loki眯起眼睛，把手机递给Amora，Thor也转过身来，他的目光很收敛，但Loki感觉他在看自己，带着意味不明的气息——  
  
说来有点可笑，虽然在感情上并不顺利，但作为作者，Loki对他人的情感总是非常敏锐，他当即察觉Thor眼神里那些说不清的情绪，和一般路人不一样，也和一个学生对老师丈夫应有的反应不一样。  
  
Thor勾起了嘴角。  
  
Loki瞪大了眼睛。  
  
“你怎么穿这身呀，太隆重了。”Amora把Loki推出办公室小声地说，她附上一个温柔的笑，“谢谢你帮我送过来。”  
  
Loki还没从那个笑容里回过神来，他有点心惊，但表面上还是平静无波地说：“这套不是很正式吗？”  
  
“也太正式了，你的衬衫还带法式刺绣，这个袖口也比正常的长，我就不说外套上的暗纹了，要不是我叫你，我还以为你要去跟别的女人约会。”Amora笑了起来，“不过你怎么会这样做呢？我相信你。”  
  
Loki莫名又烦躁起来，他喜欢这类衣服，不是极其简洁，就是极其繁复，处于其中的很难合他眼缘，Loki垂下眼睛，随口问道：“厕所在哪？我洗个手再走。”  
  
“往前就到了，谢谢，晚上我会回家吃饭，我顺路去超市买只烤鸡？”Amora吻了吻Loki的脸颊，Loki则敷衍地回吻了她，但她觉得丈夫一贯是这样的脾气，没有察觉有什么不对。  
  
Loki去男厕所洗了把脸，他看着镜子里的自己，闷热感油然而生，取悦女人真难，他特地换了衣服出门，结果Amora还是不满意，回去以后他得让Amora指定四套衣服，一年四季，每次要见她的朋友就从中选择。  
  
这样一想，Loki忍不住笑起来。  
  
此时，他的手机在裤袋里震了震，他收到一条短信。  
  
“你那样穿真好看。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章提及基和amora 的婚内性生活，不过只有一句话，非常规意义上的性生活，不多赘述，提前预警。

他在继续写那个故事，放在桌上的手机突然震动起来，Loki烦躁地捋了捋头发，瞥了一眼被点亮的屏幕。

“今晚Thor来我们家吃饭，麻烦你叫个披萨——我们经常吃的那家就好，口味你决定，如果你有别的想吃的或你喜欢的，也叫一些，你们两个都是男人，可能食量不小。”

是妻子发来的消息，附带一个微笑。

Loki见到妻子的名字心情稍安，他以为又是那个人给他发的骚扰短信——那天回来之后稍加细想，Loki猜到是妻子借学生的手机给他打电话，无意中把自己的私人号码泄露了出去。

Loki其实很享受被人表扬，如果是Amora或者他的朋友这样夸奖他的衣品，他一定会很高兴，不过这也是理所应当，他长得好，气质好，稍加打扮自然很好看。但这话出自妻子的学生，Loki怎么样都高兴不起来。

他甚至觉得被冒犯了。

Loki看着妻子的信息，脑子里又浮现出Thor与Amora亲密地坐在一起的场景。现在想想，他们似乎年纪差并不大，Amora比Loki小，那就只比Thor大四五岁，姐弟恋也很正常。

一直堵塞的男女主感情戏突然找到了突破口，Loki像被击中了，他猛地想起很多年前的一件事，那时候Amora还年轻，最喜欢高大强壮的金发男性，Loki愣了愣，心里涌现出很多描述情感的句子，他忙不迭开始敲敲打打，把这些话套用在小说的情境中，暂时忘记了Amora和Thor带给他的不快。

好一会儿之后，他看到屏幕上密密麻麻的单词，心情稍微好转，他又想起这件事。

噢，Thor，Loki皱起眉头，他拿起手机，不顾一切地在屏幕上敲出一段话：能不能和你的学生保持点距离？

但这样说好像太暧昧了，他和Amora很少互相干涉，这话说得有些过激，Loki叹了口气，不得不认命删掉每个字母，然后打通了外卖电话。

说实话，他不想见到Thor，这个金发男人在挑衅他。

起初Loki觉得Thor在挑衅他作为Amora丈夫的权威，他可以轻而易举地与自己的妻子玩暧昧，展现他的男性魅力。这很可笑，明明Amora名义上的男人是他，但在面对Thor时，他似乎缺了点底气，他好像在顾忌什么，没办法当众与Thor翻脸。

他应该警告Thor，离他的妻子远一点。然而因为对Amora没有那么深的感情，他甚至罪恶地放纵他们来往，Loki头疼极了。

他心不在焉地点了一份海鲜披萨，一份四季披萨，里面海鲜颇多，他非常希望Thor海鲜过敏，不是吃了送去就医，就是不能吃而离开他们家，Loki坏心地准备了芒果、牛奶等一系列过敏原，他恶意地坐在桌边看报纸，等待妻子带着Thor回家。

这个想法很奇怪——Thor只是Amora的学生，但他们站在一起很有夫妻相——但Loki偶尔会这样认为。他酸溜溜地想着，不动声色地听见门被打开，笑闹的“夫妇”回到家，他们在谈论学术话题，Loki问了好，轻轻抬起眼皮，Thor的目光落在餐桌那些热腾腾的食物上，他微微一滞，Loki恶劣地勾起嘴角，他穿着居家服，懒洋洋地仰起头与Amora贴面吻：“你没说具体要吃什么，我就按照我的口味点了一些，Odinson先生吃得惯吗？”

“叫我Thor吧，我可以称呼你为Loki吗？”Thor咄咄逼人地坐在Loki对面，Amora就坐在Loki身边，还没等Loki回答，Amora就先帮他应下了。

“当然可以，你不也叫我Amora吗？”Amora笑道，“本来我们就年纪相近，我写毕业论文的日子仿佛还在昨天，啊，那时候我还没跟Loki结婚呢。”她打趣起Loki来，但透出另外的暧昧意思。

Loki身体一僵，猛地站起来，避开了Amora试图搭上他肩膀的手：“我去拿调料罐。”

“好。”Amora不以为意，拿起一块披萨，跟Thor继续聊刚才没说完的话题。

Loki拿来调料罐，给自己的披萨加上一点肉桂粉，他喜欢这个味道，刚被他拿过的瓶子又被Thor拿走了，他一边回应Amora数据处理上的问题，一边跟Loki习惯一致地抖了抖瓶子，Loki眼皮一跳抬起头，又很快低下。

他插不上话，这场景经常发生，一遇到这种交谈的场合，他总是像局外人，不论跟哪些人在一起都是这样，Loki看着披萨上的虾仁，他又开始走神。

他穿着居家休闲裤，脚踝处十分宽松。忽然，有股酥麻的痒意传了上来，Loki握着披萨的手一抖，虾仁顺势掉到了盘子里，他怔了怔，明白是什么在摩挲他的脚踝，Loki的脸色越来越红。

他怎么敢？！

他怎么敢这样做？！

Loki气坏了，Thor居然敢当着他的面调戏Amora？结果因为他与Amora离得太近，被错误地当成调情对象……Loki将披萨塞进嘴里，狠狠地咬了下去，他把头埋得更低了，肩膀都在微微颤抖。

他气急败坏，为什么这个男人这么不知廉耻？他还在，Thor就敢直白地勾搭他的妻子。Loki真的很生气，他恨不得掀翻桌子、揪住Thor的领子、将他打倒在地，但Thor的脚——

Thor的脚窜入宽松的裤管，隔着纯棉的袜子摩挲他的小腿，Loki浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，饭桌上的交谈还在继续，可Thor竟然能分心调情，Loki不由得感慨他的厉害之所在——可是这么厉害的人怎么没发现他摸错人了？

Loki被搔得心痒难耐，久久未被爱抚的身体因为Thor错误的举动滋生出不恰当的快感，他矛盾地皱着眉头，身体小幅度地打着颤，他吃完了一片披萨，又去挖了一口焗饭，Thor的腿真长啊，他打量对方的时候就有这样的觉悟，但现在隔着这张小小的餐桌，他切实体验到这点，因为Thor的脚心已经隔着裤子踩在了他的阴部外。

半勃的部位彰显了他不是女人，这下他总该知道了。Loki抬起头来，与Thor四目相接，他的脸庞微红，只见Thor微微勾起嘴角，脚加重力道踩在他的肉穴外，不断地按揉着，Loki瞪大眼睛，深吸一口气，他收回目光，试图并拢腿，凶狠地伸手捏了Thor一把。

皮糙肉厚的男人连脸色都不曾变过，他似乎感觉不到疼痛，但那只作乱的脚终于离开了Loki的胯下。然而诡异的是，被性骚扰后他的怒气反而平静了许多，随着没有作乱的到来，阴穴不由自主地收缩着，Loki回过神来，那儿已经湿了——这是许久不见的迹象，他很少动情，即使是和妻子的情事里也不曾这样，可Thor只是踩着他，用这样的方式瞧不起他、侮辱他，他却有了勃起的征兆。

湿漉漉的淫液浸透内裤，Loki感觉很不舒服，他扭了扭身子，庆幸自己没有发出任何声音，小口地喘息着，他的耳根悄悄泛红。

糟糕透了。

妻子和Thor聊得火热，但她忽然接到可能是院长或者某个同事打来的电话，她不得不跟在场的两位男士打了个手势，起身去房间里接这通电话。餐桌上只剩下Loki和Thor，这是个极好的时机。

Loki将手中的刀叉放下，极其少见地发出刺耳的声响，Loki压低嗓音警告道：“离我们一家远一点，Odinson先生。”

“你们一家？”Thor笑了笑，Loki的手很是庄严地放在桌上，他看着Loki骨节分明又修长的手指，忽然往前倾身抓住Loki的手，“可是我想要做的事从来没有人能阻止我。”

“你——”Loki收回手来，Thor甚至暧昧地在他的手背上挠了挠，他愤怒地站起身说，“你想破坏我的家庭？你想当第三者？Odinson先生，这可不是什么高雅的爱好！”

湛蓝的眼眸中透出一丝玩味，Thor耸耸肩没有说话，Loki以为他心生退意，越发义正辞严地说：“你还年轻，应该多为自己考虑，Amora已经结婚了，你完全可以找到更好的——当然，我的妻子也很好。”他说完之后感觉自己在侮辱Amora，赶忙补了一句，虽然他对这句话的认同度并不是特别高。

Thor愣了愣，他完全没想到Loki会这样说，Loki则以为他被自己的话所震撼，心里不免得意，结果没想到Thor猛地起身走到他身边，在他反应过来之前，低头吻了下来，嘴唇上一热，他极少接吻，身体都僵了片刻。

怎么会这样？

怎么会这样——

“我想要的是你。”男人嗓音沙哑，呼出来的热气打在Loki耳廓上。

Loki愣住了，他推开Thor，气急败坏地问：“这是什么意思？”

“Thor？Loki？”妻子的声音响起，Loki的背后沁出冷汗，他像做贼心虚，手心黏腻，可是Amora的表情似乎没有什么不对，她只是好奇而温和地问，“你们怎么不吃了？”

“掉了个东西，我来捡。”Thor完全不惊慌，他笑了起来，很有感染力，立马让Amora打消了疑虑。

Loki随意应和了声，Amora知道他生性冷淡，以为就是Thor说的那样简单，他们重新落座，Loki狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，桌下的脚再次踩在了他腿上，仿佛在挽留他。

Loki几乎要疯了。

他怎么也没想到，Thor看上的根本不是年轻鲜妍的妻子，而是冷淡、不爱与人打交道、嘴又坏的自己，再对上那双炙热的目光，Loki的心快被烧化了。

那天他们再也没有说话的机会。

Thor的到来打乱了Loki的心绪，他变得燥热、不安。

晚上洗澡的时候，Loki仔细打量着全身镜里的自己，他的心砰砰地跳动着，这条生命仿佛还很年轻，和Thor站在一起也并不突兀，再早几年那个男人反而配不上他，他的手向下，握住自己的阴茎，勃起的性器有二十厘米，对于任何男人来说都是个优秀的数字，但他能猜到Thor更长、更粗，几次见面，Thor都穿着合身的衬衫，微微显出强壮的肌肉轮廓，Loki看得很清楚，他曾一度害怕这个男人会直接抢走Amora，毁掉他的家庭。

然而事态一变，此刻他却在肖想Thor的热度、硬度、持久度。Loki稍微分开腿，看到自己畸形的器官，因为Thor的触碰，今夜一直湿得吐水，还没有干燥过。

他恼恨极了，都是Thor让自己变成这样。然而正常人都无法接受像个怪物一样的他，他永远不能融入这个世界。

他报复式地揉着外阴和浅处的敏感点，镜中人的眼神渐渐变得不那样冰冷，他的脸上蒸腾起情欲的潮红，绿眼都变得湿润而鲜艳，Loki喘息着，他靠在没有温度的墙面上，浑身都变得越发炎热，他厌恶地揉着那个不该存在的穴口，水沾湿了他自己的手指。

“啊……嗯……”Loki不敢想象那个说着爱慕自己的男人发现他是这样的怪物后会是怎样的反应，Loki闭上眼睛，半晌呵出一股热气，镜子染上白雾，他觉得自己这样做是不对的，可是那张脸如此英俊，肉体年轻鲜活……

Loki长长地叫了一声，汁水滴到了地上，他不想成为被Amora抛弃的人，当局面变成对他有利的时候，他便开始思考起可行性，这样的自己，他十分唾弃。

光是揉花穴，阴茎就能高潮。Loki贴着墙壁，慢慢地滑坐到地上，他厌恶地皱起眉头，可乳头蹭到墙面，又激起新的情欲。

Thor只是个过路人，他不过是感到好奇，根本不会真正爱上他——

但这时候说什么爱？

他们什么都不是。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎么每一章都要打警告，这一章的警告是sex的时候提及妻子【。有看文的朋友总结的很好，这篇确实是形婚，两人的感情不是一般的爱情，所以……其实是偷情性质比较重的pwp

“学生上次送的巧克力和我新买的咖啡豆都放在桌上。”Amora急匆匆地拖着行李箱准备出门，还不忘记交代几句，“我出门两天，你可别把家里炸了。”

“知道了。”Loki无奈地把妻子送到楼下，她打车去机场，一般来说Loki都会送送她，但最近他到了交稿日，妻子也体谅他的难处，两人没再多说，Amora凑上来亲了亲Loki的嘴角，跟他说了再见。

Loki看着妻子乘坐的出租车消失在街角，他冷静了下，径自回家。包装精美的巧克力和新咖啡豆果然被Amora放到了显眼的位置上，Loki拿起来看了一眼，闻着很香，他的食欲被勾起，便拆开红色的包装吃了一颗，味道很浓郁，大概是德国或者比利时的牌子吧，他这样想，又拿了新的咖啡豆去冲泡咖啡，他特地加了比平时多的量，从今天开始到明天晚上，他可能要熬夜才能完成工作了。

Loki喝了好几杯，大脑进入了高度亢奋的状态，他的手指微抖，感觉这杯咖啡直接打开了他的思路，来到电脑桌前，他一坐下就文思泉涌，没过多久就写了几千词。他瞪大眼睛，扫视着屏幕上的文字，不断呼出热气。

他有预感，如果今天没有人来打扰他，他能一口气写到结局——

Loki最近本来就在给这本小说收尾，他写得起劲，无视了日出日落，天明天暗，Loki甚至感觉不到饥饿，他把咖啡和巧克力当成了一天的主食，就在他即将写到最后的部分时，编辑的电话打了进来。

他的作品前阵子被某个影视公司看上了，对方想买下改编权，这件事一直在走契约上的流程，今天准备签合同了，影视公司的负责人想约作者、还有几个重要人物一起吃顿饭庆祝。Loki有点不耐烦地说：“我正在写作，你们去吃吧。”

“别这么不近人情啊，你是作者，这还是你第一部被改编的小说，一定要来，要是今天晚上你没出现，我去你家堵你！”

Loki皱起眉头，他鬼使神差地挂了电话，编辑当即给他发来今晚的聚餐地址，Loki讨厌应付社交活动，但那是他的代表作——这通电话打断了他的思路，明明他有很多想法还没写出来，却在挂断后再也写不出东西，Loki生气地站起来，他暴躁极了，揪着自己的头发厌倦地看着满满都是字母的屏幕。

写不出来，意味着他必须去参加那个聚会。Loki叹了口气，他的精神还很亢奋，瞥了一眼时钟，还有两小时就到六点了，Loki认命地走进衣帽间，他也有点饿了，正好有免费的大餐，Loki努力安慰自己。

他不知道这种场合应该穿什么样的衣服，不能太正式，也不能太普通，思来想去他拿出一套灰色西装，是去年买的休闲款，他在里面配了件风琴褶衬衫，看起来还算符合他的审美。

Loki看着镜子里的自己，还算愉快地出门来到那家餐厅。

之后就是成年人世界里的红酒与香烟，Loki没什么想说的，好在今晚来的人不少，编辑知道他不喜欢这种场合，话题也没故意往他身上引，Loki在旁边喝酒、吃肉，不断重复这个过程，可他没有一点喝醉的意思，反而越来越精神。

他坐在这里，才一小时就坐得腿酸，明明他白天在电脑前坐了很久……果然是不喜欢这种聚会啊，Loki晃了晃杯子里的液体，他在桌下踢了踢腿，烦躁地站起身，几杯酒下肚，他实在有点气闷，刚好吃饱了，他找了个借口出去走了一圈。

他想跑步、想大吼、想做一些出格的事，他的血液在燃烧。

被冷风一吹，Loki站在窗台边缘，这里是十四楼，他摇摇欲坠，有种快要从这里掉下去的感觉。

“当心！”Loki被吓了一跳，他的半个身体探出了窗沿，十分兴奋地看着楼下的花园，身后突然伸来一只手，把他从边缘拉回来，Loki眼神朦胧地回过头，他对上一双蓝眼睛，很熟悉，但不应该出现在这里。

Loki愣了愣，脑子清醒了些：“你怎么会在这里？”他说话时吐出来的气息喷在Thor脸侧，这么近距离地靠在Thor身上，Loki只觉得大脑越发兴奋了。

“你身上好烫，喝酒了？还是有点发烧？”Thor把Loki扶下来，“我凑巧来这里吃饭而已，没想到你也在，吃完了吗？要不要我送你回去？”

“送回哪里？”Loki被他扶着进入电梯，他吐着气，眼皮一跳，他大胆地凑到Thor耳边低声道，“送到你床上吗？”

Thor微微皱眉，Loki吃吃地笑起来。Thor握着Loki的肩膀，暖光灯照在Thor脸上，显得他更加俊美，Loki不由得想起肥皂剧里那种破坏他人家庭的第三者，一般来说他们都长得美貌而摄人心魂，Thor的确有这样的本钱。

对上他呆呆的目光，Thor忽而又笑了笑，他摸摸Loki的脸颊：“怎么，今天相信我是喜欢你，而不是喜欢Amora了？”

提起妻子的名字，Loki就像被泼了冷水，他这人道德感虽然不强，但也知道身为一个丈夫的原则和底线——而他现在仿佛就在这条底线上游走，Loki想抽回手，但Thor不允许。电梯门开了，Thor把Loki带到自己车上，Loki不知道哪里来的脾气，他一甩手，非常冷静地说：“我自己回去。”

Thor哭笑不得，但还是不能让Loki独自离开，他又上前紧紧抓住Loki：“你喝醉了，我送你一程。”

“我没醉。”Loki吐字清晰，他淡淡地说，“我很清醒，我今天喝了很多咖啡，现在甚至能吸爆你的老二，你试试看？”

Thor愣了愣，Loki转头就要开门，而Thor的身体反应更快，他当即抱住Loki，锁住车门，Thor骂了句脏话，把Loki压在座位上吻了一通，唇瓣相贴，Loki呜呜叫着想要推开她，但只是激起Thor的征服欲，男人的手甚至伸到了他的衬衫里，不轻不重地捏他的乳尖，Loki浑身酥麻，这是与他人的性事中不曾体验过的快感，Thor握着他的胸肌揉搓，顶上的乳尖变得越来越硬，顶着薄薄的衬衫，Loki好不容易推开他，目光迷离，十分没有反抗力。

“你什么时候离婚？”Thor问得直接，他的手指还在Loki唇上摩挲，过了一会儿才收回来，把车慢慢开离酒店。

“你难道还想跟我结婚？”Loki嗤笑道，他根本不了解自己，就敢说出这样的话，Loki坐在副驾驶位上，他有点坐立不安，身体有太多能量想要释放，Loki呻吟一声，烦躁地揉揉头发，“你想得真多——啊——”

Thor家就在附近，他自己有一套房子，把车停进车库后他有时间好好跟Loki聊聊了，他猛地把手拍在Loki身侧的车窗上，禁锢住Loki的行动。两人四目相接，Loki微微一震，Thor沙哑地说：“我可以展示我的诚意。”Thor把上衣脱了，Loki被他的举动彻底震住，喊了几声都没让Thor停下来，一块块原本只存在在想象中的肌肉骤然出现在眼前，Loki的呼吸都变得急促。

“你在勾引我？”Loki咽咽口水，Thor拉着他的手摸上炙热的肌肉，从胸肌到肱二头肌，再到他的腹肌，Loki感觉自己越发兴奋，他的手指颤抖着，第一次这样细致地触摸其他男人的身体，Thor年轻、强壮，Loki越发自惭形秽，他想抽回手来，Thor却拉着他的手碰到了下面鼓胀的一团。

“你可能不知道，每次见到你，我这里都会硬得发疼。”Loki的手已经摸到了那根又硬又粗的阴茎，他湿着眼睛，十分委屈地看着Thor，Thor低头就能亲到他的眼皮。

“你停下来——我们，不可能的。”Loki抗拒着，但这具年轻的肉体依然在散发魅力，他闻着Thor身上的香水味，感受着他的荷尔蒙，他几乎要疯了，Loki知道自己现在最想做什么，就如他刚才说的，他想吸Thor的阴茎，想Thor舔他的下体，想Thor操他，但这不是他真正想要的——

知道真相后Thor也不会接受他。

Loki的嗓音带了点哭腔，但他越发兴奋了，秘密即将被揭破，他对未知充满好奇，Thor握着Loki的手手淫了一会儿，又喘着粗气问他：“我也帮你好不好，Laufeyson先生？”他不断赞美着Loki，让男人脸上的绯红越来越深，Thor见Loki不再抵抗得那样厉害，他半解开Loki的裤子。

Loki像被猥亵了，他的心跳到极点，那道裂缝不断在吐水，内裤已经湿了大半，比起只是半勃的阴茎，那里给出了更加诚实的反应。

他要知道了——

Loki瞪大眼睛，在Thor的手指滑过那个地方时，他猛地打了个颤，一波水液兜头浇在Thor的手心里，Loki羞耻地闭上眼，根本不敢看Thor的反应，他会被抛弃，甚至可能看到Thor惊恐的面容，Loki既紧张又恶劣地想。

可下一秒，Thor的手再度摸了摸那个隐秘的地方，像在确认，又像在调情，Thor嗓音低沉：“这真是个美好的意外，真可怜，你很想要吗？它真的很湿了，你从不照顾它吗？”

Loki愣住了，他瞪大眼睛，不敢相信地看着Thor，男人的目光依旧是那副见到他时最经常露出的占有、危险得让Loki心生退意。摸过他阴道的手指将水痕涂在他的脸上，Loki并无厌恶，Thor低声说：“我来帮你，好不好？”

Loki沉重地喘息，Thor又问他：“你想在这里，还是想去我家？”他很尊重Loki的意愿，而Loki看起来有点着急，他笑了笑，不等Loki回答，他自己做决定道，“不如都来一次？”话音一落，他把副驾驶座放倒，顺势脱下Loki的裤子，对方瞪圆眼睛，下意识去抓Thor的手。

Thor安慰地拍拍他的手臂，Loki像只受惊的小兽，好不容易松开了Thor，认命地闭上眼睛，Thor脱下他的内裤，终于看到白胖的阴部，他心跳加速，没给Loki任何反悔的机会，他突然俯低身体含住那个细长的肉缝。

“啊——你做什么——唔——”Loki没想到一上来就是这么刺激的发展，他完全瘫软了，没有任何力气反抗，他羞耻又震惊，腿完全挂在了Thor的肩上，下身流出来的水液都被Thor舔得干干净净，那张英俊的脸埋在他的下身——这个认知击溃了他，从没被人这样亲密触碰的地方被男人高挺的鼻梁碰到，水液都沾到Thor的脸上，Loki夹紧他的脑袋，不断把肉穴往Thor嘴里送，男人也来者不拒，他发出高亢而情迷意乱的呻吟声，使劲抓着身下的座椅，甚至不小心一掌拍在了玻璃窗上，发出沉闷的一声，他自己被吓了一跳，下身缩得更紧，缠着Thor的舌头。他的太阳穴突突地跳，深吸了几口气才不至于被这淫靡的一面刺激得晕过去。

他好不容易稍微放松，Thor便从后面舔到前面，来回几次，把骚水全部吞下，他整个下身都湿漉漉的，Loki崩溃地说：“别这样。”

“看来你不曾跟Amora这么亲密？”Thor轻易提起这个让Loki产生负罪感的名字，他更是打了个抖，Thor的舌头继续专心舔弄窄小的肉缝，他恶劣地问，“让我猜猜，这里还是第一次？”

“嗯，别提她。”Loki捂住眼睛，深深地喘息，粗糙的舌苔刮蹭着阴道浅处的敏感点，他已经渐渐接受了被男人抱着舔穴的事实，阴茎也被刺激地完全勃起了，Loki发出深浅不一的呻吟声，过多的快感麻痹了他的上半身，排解了一些原本脑中的兴奋，他喘着说，“腿有点疼。”

“这俩车太狭窄了，下次换一辆大的，谁知道今天会遇见你呢？”Thor把Loki放下来，他们像一对平常的情侣，说着日常的话语，Loki为他的自然感到怪异，同时又觉得满足，Thor帮他稍微提上裤子，整理了下抱着他一路往自己家走。

Thor的房子是独栋别墅，房子里很干净，没有第二人生活过的痕迹，进门的地方放着今天的财经日报，Loki靠在他怀里，抬头看着Thor刚毅的侧脸，他下身又涌出一股水液，他的裤子彻底湿透了。

Thor注意到Loki的目光，他低下头笑着问：“这么喜欢我吗？那之前怎么把我当敌人？”

“哪个男人会喜欢看上自己妻子的男人？”Loki冷哼道，他们进入Thor的房间，床具是深红色，房间里有不少金色与银色，足够奢华，不知道的话还会以为Thor是王族后裔。Loki被放在了柔软的床上，Thor也不觉得一路抱着他疲累，Loki想起之前的误会，心情不觉又有点沉重。

“老师是很美丽，但我一见钟情的对象是你。”Thor俯低身体，“你好像对自己不太自信？”

Loki翻了个白眼，冷哼一声，他把自己和Thor的位置对调，伸手摸上男人结实的腹肌，他的手指都在发抖，显然已经兴奋到极点，Loki压低嗓音道：“比起这个，如何让我满意才更重要，不是吗？Odinson先生。”他脱下Thor的裤子，握住那根硬得发烫的肉棒，龟头上的小孔一张一合，灼热的气息打在他的脸上，Loki一横心，完全抛弃了廉耻心，低头吮住Thor的阴茎。

没想到他会忽然主动，Thor一愣，随后是发麻的快感，Loki发出轻微的呻吟，他第一次帮男人口交，湿热微苦的液体顺着他的喉腔滑落，刺激得他大脑发麻，Loki吞得深了，Thor揪住他的头发，将他的脑袋往下按，粗硬的性器操到他的喉咙，Loki难受得想要干呕，但男人的气味依旧让他下身汁水横流，Loki退了出来，沙哑地说：“你太粗了。”

“这样才能让你爽啊。”Thor捧着他的脸颊，搓了搓他的唇瓣，色情地说，“想我怎么干你？”

Loki湿了眼睛，他跪到床上，沉默地说：“这样。”他稍微分开腿，裤子只褪到膝盖处，露出白皙的臀肉，中间是被Thor舔得泛红的肉缝，在Thor的注视下，这个耻辱的姿势更是让Loki颤抖得流出更多水液，他忍不住了，趴在床上扒开自己的肉穴，转过头无声地说。

“操我。”

Thor低骂一声，他扶着阴茎，在肉缝外来回摩挲，他的龟头几次进去了又调戏般地退出，软肉含着他的阴茎，那种湿热紧致的感觉，让Thor爽得打了Loki的臀肉一巴掌。

“啊——”他进来了。Loki流下眼泪，肉穴被粗硬的阴茎撑开，一点点挤进来，Thor开始进得很慢，每当以为他已经全部进来的时候，Thor还能进得更深，Loki被入得趴在床上喘息，口水都流到了床单上，他的臀肉被男人握在手中揉搓，后穴也被Thor时不时戳弄亵玩，他浑身酥麻极了，直到Thor开始抽插，阴道被摩擦得带出疼感，而不是意料之中的快感，Loki呻吟起来，“有点疼，你慢点。”

“忍耐一下。”Thor放慢速度，很温柔地摩挲Loki的腰窝，他撤出又进入，把甬道撑开，好一会儿，他感觉Loki的身体不再那么紧绷，轻柔地摸了摸他的后背，Thor道，“还好是这个姿势，不然可能进不来。”

Loki塌下腰，沙哑地说：“好热——”他缓缓摆动腰肢，像一条蛇，Thor抓着他，打桩机一样干着湿软的穴肉，发出甜腻的撞击声。里面不断收缩，吸咬着他的阴茎，Thor终于操到了他喜欢的人，而Loki，也终于得到了这份爱。

真正干起来后Loki才知道Thor的厉害，他咬着自己的手臂，下半身都快悬空了，被Thor来来回回地操，穴里喷了几次水，阴茎也从硬到软，又重新勃起，Loki喘息着，被Thor翻了过来，他的背上估计有不少吻痕，Thor凝视着他，额上出了不少细汗，他猛地俯低身体，下身耸动着，噙住Loki的唇瓣亲吻。

“爽吗？”Thor掐着他的腰问，Loki的腿缠在他腰上，脚趾舒爽得绷直了，他们不断接吻，在Thor的床上来回交合，Thor操他的时候发出咕啾的响声，令人脸红心跳，他力气大，Loki又索要无度，攀着、缠着男人要求更多，穴肉大概是肿了，但他还想继续，Thor射了一次，第二次也濒临高潮。

“爽——嗯，你操深点。”Loki被彻底操开了，艳红的龟头在自己的腹部上摩擦，留下一道道水痕，阴部也被撞红了，黏连着男人的情液，喝下去的咖啡带来的那些精神气一点点被Thor吸走，Loki的脑子不像最开始那样清明，而这都是因为Thor。他的胸前还很白皙，只是淌着汗珠，Thor看着不满，顺势在他的胸上留下吻痕，Loki轻轻一颤，“会被发现，她只是出差两天。”

Thor坏心地看着Loki，他心知肚明Loki对妻子没有爱情，Amora也并不像想象中那样爱自己的丈夫，这对奇怪的夫妇明明不相爱，Loki却不想离婚，Thor放下自己心中的猜想，在Loki胸前吸出一个吻痕：“这不是更好吗？”他呢喃着舔了舔Loki的耳廓，吮着Loki的耳垂。

“你就不能跟她亲热了。”Thor笑了笑，他觉得Loki的下身缩得更紧了，男人受不了似的抓着Thor的肩膀，Thor抱着他，一下下地顶入，Loki沙哑地呻吟起来，被困在Thor的怀抱中，闻着Thor的气味，他被那双蓝眼睛诱惑，也伸出舌头去舔Thor鬓边的汗水。

“唔，你的嫉妒心真强。”Loki抖了抖，他不敢相信，下身又涌出一波水液，他再一次被Thor操到了高潮，Loki呜咽起来，整个阴部都是水，有些已经干涸了，黏在黑色的耻毛上有点难受，他很累了，不想再继续做下去，Loki喘息着，推了推Thor，已经被干出Thor阴茎形状的肉洞也几乎无法合拢，Loki呻吟一声，Thor紧紧抱着他，再次把精液射了进来。

被他最后的射精刺激到阴道，Loki感觉肚子里都满了，可身体还是诚实地挤出一点水液来。Loki仿佛被抽干了，有点疲软地倒在床上，进气多出气少，疲倦地闭着眼睛，把度过不应期的Thor吓了一跳，赶忙拍拍他，把他抱了起来喂了几口水，Loki才缓缓睁开眼睛。

“吓死我了。”Thor无奈地说，亲昵地吻了吻Loki的额头，他这样一动，Loki下身的浊液流了出来，像失禁一样，可现在Thor无心管这些事。

太多了。Loki抱着Thor的脑袋，两人久久地相拥。Thor趴在他肩头，Loki反射性摸着他的头发，忽然想起Thor比自己小的事实，他刚才又哭又叫，真是……丢脸极了。

一天的亢奋都在这个时候褪去，Loki静静地想着自己几小时内做的事，他婚内出轨了，对象还是妻子的学生，这算不上什么值得与人分说的经历，Loki头疼地想，基本的良知和道德都在谴责他的所作所为。

他做错了。

“今晚留下吗？”Thor期待地看着他，露出了一种与他平时不符的稚气，他仿佛很喜欢和Loki在一起，而对上他的眼睛，Loki的心跳都漏了一拍，全身的细胞仿佛要从刚才的死寂中再次苏醒。

Loki几乎不能拒绝这样的Thor，他挣扎着，见金发男人露出一点笑意，眼睛里仿佛有银河星辰，Loki摸摸他一头金发，心中溃不成军，与Thor一起倒在了床上。

算了，再放纵一下，等天亮了……他就会回到原位。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警依旧是提及妻子。

妻子很快从外地回来了，她买了当地的鲜花，很有情趣地说是送给Loki的礼物，想让Loki一起感受那边的阳光与空气。

“我感觉你最近变了，是我的错觉吗？”Amora把花束放入花瓶中，她哼着歌，心情莫名愉快。

被点到名字的男人身体一僵，Loki转过头来，他不自然地说：“没有吧？你想太多了。”

“没有吗？”Amora的直觉一向很准，她凑过来嗅了嗅Loki身上的香味，“是不是出版了新的小说？哎，你的脸色好久没那么好了，嗯，这件衣服不是你高兴的时候才穿的吗？”

“你怎么观察得这么仔细！”Loki忙不迭地退后一步，他皱起眉头，“随便穿穿而已。”

Amora眯起眼睛笑道：“你还换了香水？”

Loki背后的冷汗都要流下来了，他看着狡黠的妻子，心里暗骂起Thor，都是Thor的错——

昨天，Loki收到了Thor寄来的快递。

他拿着那个盒子，感觉十分烫手。那天之后Loki任性地割断了他们的联系，他想当这是一次错误、一次意外、一次美好的邂逅，但Thor有他家的住址，又有他的手机号码，根本不可能断得干净。Loki颤抖着打开包装，里面是一个完整的身体乳和香水礼盒，他闻过这个味道，在专柜，在Thor的家中。

这个男人太霸道了，Loki知道他的意思，他明目张胆，想让自己和他用同款香水，他以为Amora闻不出来吗？收到以后Loki就把东西藏了起来，他甚至担心被妻子发现，他们的关系根本无法断开，Loki棋差一招，他觉得Thor简直用心险恶。

而他无法丢掉那瓶崭新的香水，似乎也在怀念什么。

“好了，这两天你做了什么吗？一直待在家里？”Amora打开冰箱，听见Loki“嗯”了一声，她下意识反驳道，“不可能吧，我记得前几天冰箱里也是剩这些东西，你全都吃外食？”

妻子的敏锐简直令Loki害怕，他拼命回想着这几天自己去了哪里，以免再被Amora看出端倪，他假装冷静地说：“嗯，出版社有活动，编辑叫我出去吃饭。”

“这样啊。我先去洗个澡。”Amora对Loki的事业干涉不多，她打了个哈欠，捏捏丈夫的肩膀，往浴室走。

Loki等Amora消失在视线中才慢慢放松下来，婚内出轨极其不好，即使他们貌合神离，在道德层面Loki也把自己置于低点，他心里有愧，挣扎着要不要跟Amora坦白，然后结束这段婚姻。

可在他准备这样做的时候，总是想起Thor让他离婚的建议——他不是为了Thor这样做的，Loki生气地想，而且他也不想因为Thor一提就离婚，显得他很离不开Thor似的，他得等这件事冷却后再跟Amora说。

但冷却了以后……他为什么还要打破生活的平静？

这就是一个错误！Loki揉了揉太阳穴，他多日摇摆不定，越想越疲倦，浴室里传来沙沙的声响，Loki望向窗外，天色已经完全沉了下来，距离他上次见到Thor已经过了七十二小时。

手机不安分地响了起来——居然是Thor打来的。Loki想都没想就挂掉电话。

接下来是Thor的短信，一条条狂轰乱炸，像是感应到妻子回家，想要在此刻取得与Loki的联系，Loki厌倦地叹息着，把Thor拖进黑名单。

大概安静了一会儿，Loki抵抗的意思过于明显，也许激起了Thor的好胜心，过了半个小时，本以为Thor放弃联系他，Loki却接到了一个陌生号码发来的简讯。

“接电话，不然我直接过来。”

这是威胁。

Loki瞪圆眼睛，他感到异常愤怒，死死盯着手机屏幕，再次响起铃声的时候，Loki的太阳穴突突地跳了起来。

“Loki，怎么不接电话？”Amora洗好澡路过客厅，看见Loki一脸戒备地看着铃声大作的手机，她好笑地问，“你是不是又走神了？”

Loki：“……”

是Amora要我接的！Loki气愤地咬住后槽牙，他小心地接起电话，Thor的轻笑声传来，Loki面红耳赤，忽然起身往房里走。

Amora白了Loki一眼，今晚丈夫真奇怪，还好他们不一起睡，她可不想晚上睡觉还要忍受Loki的怪脾气。

“终于愿意理我了？”Thor笑了笑，他嗓音低沉，一点点地引诱Loki堕落。

“我说了不要再打电话来。”Loki冷漠地说，“没什么事我就挂了。”

“香水喜欢吗？”Thor拦住了Loki直言道，“我很想你。”

Loki微微一颤，抿着唇说：“你只想问这个吗？我丢掉了，请不要再给我寄任何东西。”他撒了谎，目光不自觉地看向放在床头柜上的香水瓶。

“是吗？没关系。”Thor倒没有生气，语气里依旧有笑意，“即使丢了礼物，你也不会忘记我，不然你为什么不接我的电话？听到我的声音，你怕自己又会想要……是吧？”

Thor的话语像塞壬的歌声，Loki下意识反驳道：“我们最多就是一夜情关系，你以为自己算什么？你有什么值得我留恋？”

“别生气，气急败坏不是更说明你喜欢我吗？”Thor的声音越来越轻，“我年轻、能满足你，这还不足够？你也真是贪心。”

“你——”Loki没想到Thor会说出这样的话，他似乎在逗自己，Loki冷静下来，他的理智在遇到Thor时总会消失殆尽，好一会儿他才说，“我们到此为止吧。”

“哪有你说开始就开始，你说结束就结束呢？你也太霸道了。”Thor沉静了一会儿，他忽然说，“开门。”

什么？开什么门？Loki吓了一跳，反射性从床上跳起来，他想要冲出房间，抢在Amora之前打开家门，把Thor赶走，三更半夜他出现在这里是嫌他们的关系还不够明显吗？Loki生气极了，他刚要出门，却听见身后的阳台门传来一声轻响。

Loki僵住了。

他转过身，月光之下，他看到阳台上站着一个高大英俊的男人，他的心跳到嗓子眼。

这——

Loki的脑子当机了一会儿，Thor又敲了敲他的阳台门，他红着脸，Thor以为自己是罗密欧吗？为什么要半夜爬他家的阳台！？Loki现在真恨自己不是住在十楼，不然他就可以直接把Thor推下去！

见Loki不为所动，Thor又敲了敲门，一副Loki不开门他就不走的架势，Loki猛地想起隔壁就是Amora房间的阳台——万一——Loki背后出了一身冷汗，赶忙冲上前打开门让Thor进来。

“你疯了吗！”Loki质问道，他拉上窗帘、锁好房门，额上满是汗水，他不解地看着Thor，这个疯子到底是怎么做出这种决定的？Thor掸了掸爬上来时沾到的灰尘，他朝Loki靠近，Loki不自觉地后退，Thor猛地抓住他的手。

“我的爱好是登山、游泳、健身、橄榄球，对我来说，爬上来很容易，不用担心。”Thor微微一笑，轻轻吻着Loki的脸颊。

Loki气笑了，他甩开手，冷漠地说：“虽然你很有魅力，但我有家庭，错误犯一次就够了，你也还有很长的人生，现在回去对我们都好。”

“难道我放弃，之前那次就不存在了吗？你不能欺骗Amora教授，也不能欺骗自己，更不能阻止我的心。”Thor拉起Loki的手放在自己的心脏上。

他居然看过？

Loki有些惊讶，那是他上一本小说里的名句，是他少有的以爱情为主题的小说，Loki虽然年纪大了，但一直以来他的情感经历匮乏，很少在小说中描写爱情，而Thor看过这唯一一本，也许Amora都没看过，Loki咬了咬下唇，一边尴尬，一边又内心激荡，现在他才知道，小说里的话放到现实中说，只会让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩、肉麻不已。Loki连忙泄气地揉起头发：“别说了，我们是不可能的。”

“怎么不可能？”Thor觉得Loki实在不坦诚，他坚持地说，“你根本不爱她，只要你离婚，我们就可以在一起。”

“哪有那么简单！”Loki怒斥道，“你只是贪图一时新鲜，却要别人为了你做出那么大的牺牲！”

Thor忽然捕捉到Loki对他的排斥，他沉默了下，心里又是高兴又是好笑。这是Loki的房间，他不曾进来过，只是刚才在外面看到Loki的身影，才决定进这间房。房里很干净，装饰风格和他们家的客厅餐厅差不多，床铺上是深绿色的被单，墙面也刷成了容易让人平静下来的浅绿色，Thor坐到Loki的床上，拍拍床边的位置，Loki莫名其妙地看着他，但还是坐了过去，Thor抓着他的手，认真地说：“我从没有玩弄你的意思，以前是、现在也是。”他珍重地吻了吻Loki的手背，像个骑士。

Loki想要收回手来，Thor却沙哑地说：“不要拒绝我，Loki，我很想念你。”他拉着Loki的手，慢条斯理地舔他的手指，一根根舔得泛起水光，Loki心跳加速，手指被含得深了，他差点有种操着Thor嘴巴的错觉。

“你要在这里？不可能，我绝不——啊——”Loki话都没说完就被Thor压倒在床，Thor居高临下地看着他，他解开皮带，发出清脆的金属撞击声，房间里异常安静，Loki盯着他的动作，下身莫名收缩起来，他想要坐起身，却被Thor推回原位，“你——”

“告诉我，你们在这张床上做过吗？”Thor的阴茎已经半勃，他隔着休闲裤摸着Loki的肉穴，阴部微微鼓胀，Thor摸了两下，把布料压进了他的穴里，Loki呻吟一声，Thor凝视着那边渐渐泛起深色，便将阴茎贴上去，狠狠一顶。

“唔——你怎么对这种事感兴趣？你这个变态！”Loki死死抓着床铺，脸上又露出那种被逼迫的神情，Thor不断地撞他的隐秘部位，Loki浑身酥软，不知道为何这样也能有快感，他稍微夹紧腿，挤压睾丸带来的特殊触感让他打了个颤，下身的水越来越多，内裤都湿了大半，Thor扯下他碍事的居家裤，温热的大手在他的腹肌上摩挲，Loki感觉到微痒，皮肤上起了细密的颗粒。

“做过吗？”Thor坚持不懈地问，他俯下身体亲吻Loki的肚脐，舔着周围的皮肤，甚至用牙齿把他的内裤扯了下来，Loki的阴茎打在他的脸上，随后紧紧贴着下腹，Thor哼了声，握住他的性器，“应该不经常使用吧。”

Loki被他握着命脉，难受地说：“……用过手……唔，别问了。”他摸不准Amora对自己的感情，更不好意思在情人面前提起夫妻之事，羞耻的样子暴露在Thor的目光下，Loki更是难受地绷紧小腹，小穴也紧张地合起，他喘息着说，“要干就快点，如果……你要。”

“唔，当然。”Thor的手指触摸着Loki的后穴，在上面轻轻按压，不过今天他没带润滑剂，没机会操这里，而且他还想要Loki的真心，Thor低下头吻了吻Loki的唇角，随后是他的喉结，一路湿吻下来，Loki的乳尖都被他嘬硬了，Thor看着那两颗小小的肉粒渐渐泛起瑰丽的颜色，他咬了一口其中一颗，吮着Loki的乳晕，把人吻得晕乎乎的，Loki搂着他的脖子，胯间不自觉地蹭着Thor的下腹，男人的衬衫都被他蹭得湿漉漉。Thor笑了笑，蓝眸里映出衣衫不整的Loki。

在这时，Loki忽然很希望他能一辈子占据Thor眼中的位置。

Thor在Loki肩头落下湿漉漉的一个吻，他吮着那块皮肉，在Loki反应过来前留下吻痕，他为什么会选择今晚来已经有了答案，Thor坏笑道：“这样又可以保持三天了。”

Loki呆了呆，他没想到Thor的目的在此，他心里被莫名的情绪充满，还没等他涌出更多的想法，Thor揉上他的小穴，里头传来一股空虚，Thor的手指骨节粗大，他故意撑开穴口，插了几下又加入一根手指，Loki吐出绵长的呼吸，穴肉绞紧了Thor的手指。

“待会可别叫得太大声。”Thor抽出手指来，就着湿漉的指腹在Loki脸上抹了一把，他看着紧闭的房门，将阴茎缓缓插了进去。

“没戴套，哦嗯……啊……”Loki再次被快感填满，Thor抓起他的腿快速抽插，湿意越来越深，Loki觉得自己像失禁了一样，Thor没再说话，每一次动作都带出黏腻的汁水，滴在他自己的床上。

明天要洗床单，Loki被烦俗的小事气得不行，又十分舒爽地沉溺于性爱中，他十分矛盾，却从矛盾中得到快乐。

“你会怀孕吗？”Thor低声问，他握着Loki白皙的脚踝，亲吻他的脚背，忽然又将他的脚趾含入口中，这样亲密的举动让Loki更是敏感发颤，他难受地呜咽，在Thor身下扭动，穴肉被操得外翻，畸形的器官红嫩而湿软，Loki不由自主地捏着自己的乳头，他眯起眼睛，一个个脚趾被舔了个遍，Loki呆呆地看着Thor，这个男人难道什么都做得出来吗？

“不知道，别问——哈嗯，哦，是那里，又操到了——好爽——”Loki湿着双眸，恶狠狠地说，“如果怀孕了，我会马上去做掉它。”

这样心狠的回答让Thor微微一怔，他使劲挺腰，把Loki操得哀叫连连，Thor低沉地威胁道：“你敢这样做几次，我就敢让你再怀几次，直到你放弃这个念头。”

“唔，嗯，操太深了……”Loki沙哑地抬起头，Thor阴沉的面容映入他的眸中，这个男人真的喜欢他吗？Loki不敢确定，他忽然被抱了起来，Thor的力气太大了，那根粗硬的阳具似乎要贯穿他。

Thor把脱了裤子、上衣全解开的Loki抱到了房门边，男人背靠门，Thor每操一下，Loki的穴里都会发出咕啾声，房门也发出奇妙的声响，提醒着他们在做什么。Loki的脚挂在Thor的腰边，难以想象他竟然能抱着操Loki这么久，鼓胀的手臂肌肉上布着细汗，Loki迷恋地抚摸他的肱二头肌，壮实的力量透出浓郁的荷尔蒙气息，Thor的每一块肌肉都像雕刻过一般，Loki看得晃神，稍加沉思，想到了自己小说里的男主角，他就是个活在虚幻里的人物。

“唔，怎么不操了？”Loki双唇微张，Thor低下头来吻他的唇峰，舌尖舔弄着他的唇瓣，Loki也情不自禁地伸出舌头来与Thor相交，下身湿烂泥泞，淫水一股股涌出，Loki攀着Thor的身体，目光有一丝迷茫。

“你在走神，而且——有脚步声。”Thor坏笑了下。

下一秒，Loki感觉身后的门把被人往下压，没办法开门的Amora在门外喊道：“Loki？你休息了吗？这么早。”

Loki绞紧穴肉，不敢置信地看着Thor，他双目水润，穴肉越咬越紧，Amora的声音像一把利剑，毫不留情地刺穿他的身体，Loki的大脑发麻到极点，他腿脚发颤，阴道不断痉挛，死死咬住Thor的性器。

“噢，居然潮吹了，在这种时候。”Thor像个局外人一样点评，涌出来的水液一点点滴在地上，他对上Loki的目光，对方紧张又深陷情欲的表情让Thor彻底被取悦，Thor松开Loki的一条腿，让他站在地上，尽可能托住他酸软的身躯，他恶劣地说，“喷了好多啊。”

穴肉又收缩了起来，楔入身体的硬物完全没有软下来的趋势，仍旧杵在肉穴中浅浅插动，Loki觉得自己浑身是汗，Amora又开口了，Loki连忙回道：“是的……我……我准备休息了，有点累，你早点睡——啊嗯。”Thor忽然大开大合地操他，Loki头皮发麻，好不容易压下那点呻吟声，他差点咬到舌头，Thor却抓住这个机会，猛地吻住他。

好热，快疯了，怎么会这么舒服——在自己家里与情人偷情，门外就是他名义上的妻子，Loki的道德观被践踏得荡然无存，此刻脑中唯一庆幸的是房间的隔音效果还不错，他死死缠着Thor的窄腰，宛如藤蔓，汲取着男人身上的养分，Loki被他咬住乳尖，小声尖叫着射了出来，穴里再次高潮，湿得一塌糊涂。

“操。”Thor低骂一声，他揉着黑发男人饱满的臀肉，克制着想把对方吃掉的念头，将精液全部射进那张紧窄的穴口。

Loki腿脚发颤，背后的凉意提醒着他这是哪里，Thor松开他，他顺着重力慢慢坐下来，穴里的精液不断往外涌出，他像失禁了一般，Loki小声地喘息，抬头便是Thor垂下来的性器，男人微微俯身，那巨大的肉块打在Loki脸上，Thor笑了笑，把阴茎上腥咸的浊液全部擦到他脸上，发出了轻慢的声响，穴里的精液又冲出来一波，Loki的肚子慢慢平了下去。

“你知道我是怎么想的吗？给你纹上我的名字，或者把你操死。”Thor低声道，把Loki抱起来，拿出自己的领带，将Loki的手臂虚虚捆住，把他压在房间里仅有的那张写字台上。

“唔，操死我吧。”Loki眼神混沌，汁水淋在了后穴上，滋生了他心里的痒意，他们在这个房间的每一处做爱，Loki已经不知道自己在做什么了，他快乐地哭叫，恨不得Amora就此发现才好。他完全臣服在Thor身下，忽然意识到自己自出生起，只有在这个男人的怀抱里，他才真的活得像一个“人”。

Loki咬住Thor的脖颈，诸神在上，他多想Thor再给予他更多的爱意，他贪心不已，但如果他的一切能换来Thor一生的眷顾，他什么都愿意去做。

“我爱你。”Thor亲昵地亲亲Loki的耳垂，回应了他的感情，他们紧紧抱在一起，在彻底的快感中成为彼此相互的慰藉。

而Thor眼里只有Loki，没注意到门把又动了动。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啥叫白日梦……锤做的梦都是白日梦……

  
每一天，Thor的生活都异常规律。他会在十二点以前入睡，八点以前醒来，八小时左右的睡眠保证了他一天的生活质量，而在那八小时里，他偶尔会做梦，与他平日里对外的形象不同，梦中的Thor暴戾又果决，他是勇战恶龙的骑士，是所向披靡的君主，是冷酷无情的刽子手。  
  
他曾经向好友诉说自己的梦境，得到了梦中暴君的称号。但Thor对此不以为然，只是在遇到Loki后，梦境的走向日渐旖旎，同样与现实相反，Loki在他的梦里总是异常乖顺又放荡。  
  
他会抱着Thor的脖子，压抑着低沉的哭声，湿软的小穴吞吃粗长的性器，一个劲地主动索要更多。还有的时候他是女人，身姿柔软，胸脯高耸，整个人越发妖娆，像海妖一般，只要随便哼叫几声，就能让醒后的Thor狼狈不堪。  
  
而这天晚上Thor梦到Loki以更年轻的形态出现在他面前，他的黑发及肩，不知为何是卷发，Loki攀着他的肩膀，低声喊他“哥哥”，Thor的鸡巴硬得要命，摸到胸膛上内陷的乳头，他吮上去，用力一缩，将硬肿的乳头吸出来，乳晕上沾满口水。下一秒，他操开那个小洞，一口气插到底，恨不得把囊袋也塞进去。这个世界上再也没有人会比Loki更契合Thor的性幻想，他掐着男孩精瘦的腰肢，把Loki两个洞口都干得翻出媚肉，他拥抱着他的弟弟，最后抽出饱胀的阴茎，把精液全部射在Loki脸上，而少年乖巧地张开薄唇，任由白浊滴到他嘴里。  
  
Thor猛地睁开眼睛，他的下身还泡在湿乎乎而潮热的肉穴中，晨勃的性器随着他醒来的动作小幅度地干着还在熟睡的男人，Thor没想到自己会做那么淫靡的梦，他一边叹息，一边掐着Loki的臀肉，再度利用起这具美妙的躯体。  
  
“……啊嗯，别……”Loki被Thor戳刺的力度吵醒，他挣扎着想要往外逃开，但Thor紧紧地抓住他，他的阴茎也被Thor握在手中，温柔地搓弄马眼，Loki被插了好一会儿，身体里灌入稀薄的热流，Thor叹息一声，他的性器也获得高潮，看着潮湿的床单，Loki咬着下唇，好一会儿才清醒过来，他回过头看着Thor暗骂道，“你还不走？”  
  
Thor笑眯眯地说：“等老师去上班了，我走正门不是更好吗？”他说得理直气壮，仿佛不是这个家庭里多出来的人。  
  
难得与Thor共度清晨，Loki也不知道该说什么，他的房间里有小零食，也有浴室，Amora平时早早便离家去学院，也不会特地来叫他，现在反而是最安全的时候，Loki揉着太阳穴，望着镜子里满是吻痕的两人，他被拉入Thor的怀抱中，比他稍高一些的男人望着镜子里的他，色情地摸上Loki的小腹，却又能不带情欲地吻他的鬓发。  
  
“好好考虑一下离婚的事，好吗？”Thor以一种撒娇的口吻在Loki耳边诉说，男人不太能拒绝比自己年纪小的人说出这种话，Loki当即红了耳根，半晌皱起眉头，十分难受地点了点头。  
  
点头的幅度太小，甚至像没有点头。  
  
可得到这样的回复Thor已然满意，他帮Loki清洗了身体，再整理好自己，给Loki一个临别吻，才恋恋不舍地离开Loki家。  


他也要去学院。  
  
Thor没告诉Loki，今天他和Amora还约好要谈论文的细节，他们上周刚收完数据，Thor负责处理，Amora挺满意现有结果，他们准备谈谈接下来的分析。  
  
来到Amora的办公室门口，一名成熟的黑发男性刚从里面出来，他看起来温和有礼，侧身让Thor进入，两个男人的目光在空气中交汇，Thor敲敲门，随后看见Amora正在整理衬衫，Thor心下疑惑，他们刚才在里面做什么以至于Amora需要整理衣服？既然Loki会出轨，那么Amora会不会……  
  
Thor探究的目光没有藏好，很快被敏感的女人注意到，她微微一笑，直接与Thor切入正题，开始聊他们合作的论文，Thor只得压下心中的疑惑。  
  
大概谈了半小时，他们结束了正题，Thor无话可说，便打算起身离开，猝不及防这时候Amora问：“你昨晚八点左右在哪呀？我好像在路上看到你了。”  
  
“路上？您在哪里呢？”Thor把皮球踢回，难道她发现了？  
  
“我在我家附近的商场看到你，我没看错吧？”Amora笑着，仿佛自己没有撒谎，她左手托腮，思考Thor接下来会怎样回答。  
  
Thor不知道她这样试探有何意义，他诚恳地说：“您一定是看错了，那时候我在家里。”  
  
“噢？在家吗？”Amora绕着自己的卷发，见Thor准备离开，她看向窗外，冷不丁地说，“可我觉得你昨晚好像不在家呢。”  
  
Thor转过身来，这话说得太直接了，他不能不接，只是微笑着问：“老师觉得我在哪里？难道是在您家里吗？”  
  
Amora站起来走到Thor面前低声道：“不是吗？那一定是我听错了。我丈夫是什么样的人我非常清楚，他喜欢待在自己的世界，沉闷，高傲，不爱与人打交道，而你——我也了解，你外向成熟，心思活络，硬要说的话，我与你更相似，我和Loki认识十几年，你觉得你会比我更适合他？”  
  
事情暴露得比想象中快，Thor沉默了下，这不是他预期中的摊牌场景，面对Loki的妻子、他的老师，Thor不免有些尴尬，但即使在这个时候，他依旧笑得出来，并且很冷静地走到沙发旁坐下：“原来老师都知道了，我本不想隐瞒，但没找到合适的机会告诉你。”  
  
“你真是厚脸皮。”Amora冷哼一声，她镇定极了，从头到尾都没表露出一丝意外。  
  
“你可能不相信，但是我是真的爱Loki。”说完他都忍俊不禁，Thor摸摸自己的头发，“Loki也并不相信，不过我依旧希望能与他长久地在一起。”  
  
Amora微微一怔，她羞恼地说：“你只是第三者，口气大得却好像已经是Loki的丈夫了。如果我向学院申诉你学风不正，你可以毕业吗？只要这个消息流出，你父亲公司的股价也会受损，你会被社会上的人指指点点，Loki也会被牵连，你真的不在意吗？你们都会身败名裂。”  
  
Thor头疼地说：“我能理解你的感受，但除了放弃Loki，你提出什么条件我都愿意去做，我很抱歉。”  
  
Amora深深地看了他一眼，两人的目光在空气中交汇，无声地擦出火花。  
  
……

  
很快便从学院离开，Thor今天不太愿意在自己的工位待太久，他回想着与Amora的交锋，这件事来得太突然，他必须再仔细考虑应该如何应对。今年是他博士第三年，离毕业不远，而Loki的出现打乱了他的生活节奏。  
  
一直以来，Thor的世界都是彩色的，他会看到粉色的年轻女孩，白色的医生，橙色的环卫工人，他眼里各色缤纷，Amora是金与绿的交织，可她的丈夫——从Thor踏入Loki家的那一刻起，他第一次看到只有黑白两色的人。  
  
虽然Loki穿着墨绿色的起居服，但不知为何，Thor看到的他几乎黑白分明。Loki轻轻皱着眉，不耐烦地看了这位不速之客一眼，Thor的心脏因此狂跳起来，他的脑海里有一个不切实际的念头，他希望Loki能变得多彩。  
  
于是他奋不顾身地走上前、不论Loki是否愿意、抓住了这个比他大了十岁的男人。  
  
和Loki认识的这段时间里Thor都很快乐，可今天听完Amora的话，他陷入了沉思，要怎样做才能对Loki与自己更好？抱着这样的心思，走着走着，他脑子里满是Loki的面容，眼前所见也觉得是Loki。  
  
嗯？Thor定睛一看，药店里的人不就是Loki吗？他的心情倏地变好，也不管这是在外面，亲昵地迎上前，把提着药、刚离开药房的Loki吓了一跳。  
  
“……这个时间你不应该在学校吗？”Loki抿起嘴唇，把买好的东西往身后藏。  
  
Thor眼尖看到Loki的小动作，他眯起眼来，如今的Loki已经不是惨淡的黑白色了，他的眼睛是绿色，Thor笑道：“不太想学习，就出来了，要不要去我家，我家就在附近。”  
  
Loki好像很纠结，他小心地避开Thor想要牵他的手，又想起其实没有人认识他，他和Amora更没有共同的朋友，他只是下意识心虚，Loki愣了愣说：“噢，那刚好，我也是想来碰碰运气，你落了东西，总不能让你来我家拿吧。”  
  
他们不约而同地回想起昨夜的旖旎与亲热，Loki脸颊微红，Thor把他困在自己的红风衣中，不动声色地握住Loki的手腕，低头飞快地亲了亲他的眼角，随后后退一步，若无其事地说：“麻烦你了，今天有什么事要做吗？和我回家好不好？”  
  
他怎么能说这种话呢？Loki简直不敢相信，他红着脸，就像一个即将被拐骗的无知少女，望着那双蔚蓝的眸子，他说不出任何拒绝的话，Loki鬼使神差地点了头，而后又赶忙摇头，他刚买了那种东西！怎么能去Thor家？  
  
“你哪里不舒服吗？去药店买了什么？”Thor笑眯眯地问，“是不能告诉我的药吗？”  
  
在Thor的胁迫下，Loki不得不往他家走，他来过一次，大概记得是在这附近，直到再次看到那幢洋房，Loki才叹了口气，板起脸来说：“是避孕药和验孕棒。”  
  
Thor愣了片刻，他没有告诉Loki自己和Amora的谈话，一进入家门，他就紧紧握住Loki的手，诚恳地说：“只要你和老师签字离婚，我们可以马上注册结婚。”  
  
“我不想离婚。”Loki嘴硬道，他冷着脸，后退一步，紧紧握着验孕棒的一角。  
  
“可你再也回不到过去了。跟她在一起的生活永远都是这样，为什么不为我尝试一下？”Thor爱怜地摸摸Loki的脑袋，“你还年轻，没必要这么瞻前顾后。”  
  
Loki几乎要被这句话打动了，但他张了张唇，只能说出否认的话语：“除了做爱，我对你一无所知，你觉得这样的我们合适？”  
  
“想了解我很简单，今天留下来好吗？”Thor欣喜地说，“我们可以一起看我喜欢的电影，光是与你聊天，我都很快乐。”  
  
Loki没想到Thor对他如此痴迷，他不好再拒绝，事实上他对Thor的抵抗能力也并不高，Loki冷哼一声道：“我先借用一下厕所，一切待会再说……以及，我饿了。”  
  
Thor见他愿意留下，赶忙去准备餐食，不知道是不是他的错觉，他感觉Loki的耳根都红了，纯情得让Thor很是意外，他站住脚，坏笑着问：“要我帮你吗？你知道怎么用吗？”  
  
Loki猛地停下脚步，他很认真地解释道：“我又不是看不懂说明书。”结果这话引来男人更好奇的目光。  
  
“我也没用过，我陪你看看。”Thor连饭都不准备了，他脱下外套挽起袖子，半抱着Loki进入宽敞的厕所。  
  
Loki羞耻地在Thor的陪同下打开了验孕棒的包装，他语无伦次地埋怨道：“都是你的错，我本来根本没想过会怀孕，你不戴套，又问我会不会怀孕，我都快忘了这件事——”  
  
“按道理说你不会来月经……唔。”Thor被Loki一顿暴打，他哭笑不得地搂着男人，眨眨眼道，“有什么好害羞的？验孕还需要用到尿液呢。”  
  
这样的对话太亲密，Loki产生了一种其实他的丈夫是Thor的错觉，他凝视着Thor，明明手中还拿着可笑的验孕产品，却不由自主地凑上前吻住Thor的嘴唇，Thor跌坐在浴室的地上，Loki一边吻他一边感觉心不断沉了下去，他不知道这样的情绪是什么，或许这就是他笔下最经常出现的——“爱”。  
  
“别撩拨我。”Thor托住Loki的身体，尽可能冷静自持地说，“其实对我而言，我当然希望我们能光明正大地在一起，但如果你有顾虑，我能一直看到你，也会感觉高兴。”  


最后Thor还是给Loki留下了私人空间，他定了外卖，自己又做了点菜，Loki确认自己没有怀孕以后吞了紧急避孕药，这才彻底放心。  
  
他来到厨房外，看着Thor穿着背心在忙碌，这副场景莫名像他小时候期待的“家”应有的画面，尽管男人会的不多，只是做一份简单的色拉和牛排，Loki依旧感到温暖。  
  
许久他深吸一口气，呼入厨房里的香味，望着Thor的蓝眼睛，Loki下定决心说：“我会去跟Amora说……离婚的事。”


	6. Chapter 6

  
事后回想起自己给Thor的许诺，Loki觉得自己当时一定是疯了，不过事实上他也是，在温情脉脉的气氛中，对上那双黄金猎犬般期待的目光，Loki根本说不出任何拒绝的话语。代价就是等他回到家与Amora面面相觑，离婚一词怎样都无法从他口中说出。  
  
他找不到一个合适的借口，虽然他们结婚的时候曾经约定一旦有更喜欢的对象出现，随时可以跟对方离婚。但Loki做贼心虚，他认为自己暗地出轨了很长时间，实在没办法用刚恋爱的口吻跟Amora提起这事，更何况Thor还是她的学生。  
  
……更像是背着妻子在外面找人了。  
  
Loki饱受道德的折磨，还好他刚提交了小说原稿，暂时不需要写作。做出承诺后的每一天他都被折磨着，对Amora欲言又止，对Thor念而不得——他们大概一两周不曾碰面了，Thor倒是提过几次，但Loki觉得在自己真的兑现承诺之前不应该再去见Thor，以免身上的道德枷锁更重。  
  
如果是偶遇，那就另当别论。  
  
他一向自私，拖着Amora，又晾着Thor，Loki也不明白自己什么时候变成了这样。而Thor耐不住寂寞，大胆地在Amora去上班的时候来见他一面。  
  
他们的会面一向简短，没有正常约会该有的流程，何况他们之间的关系本来也不正常，Thor抓着Loki，把他压在沙发上对着门的方向干了一通，Loki的心跳提到了嗓子眼，他浑身绵软，下身不断涌出淫液，浸湿了沙发上的坐垫，他一边哭一边抖，最后像被干尿了一般，Loki趴在Thor健壮的肌肉上，阴茎射到疲软，只能溢出稀拉的液体，Loki扁扁嘴，连咬Thor的力气都没有了，他穴肉泛红，浑身酸软，生怕下一秒Amora会回来。  
  
偷情的快感几乎将他溺毙，好一会儿Loki才缓过神来，让Thor抱着他去洗澡。  
  
“你不必这么有负罪感。”Thor抱着他，亲吻着他柔软的耳垂肉笑道，“或许你的妻子，也并非表面那样。”  
  
Loki不明白Thor的言下之意，他下意识回头瞪了男人一眼，Thor在离间他们之间的关系，但不得不说这一招很高明，无形之间减轻了Loki的压力，将他往离婚的道路上缓缓推去。  


Amora回家时敏锐地注意到沙发上少了一块坐垫，Loki撒谎说是水洒了，其实早已将那块沾上他和Thor体液的垫子清洗完毕。他面红耳赤，回想起和Thor在一起的时光，男人有力的臂膀，温和的眼神，充满爱意的言辞，无一不让Loki越陷越深。  
  
同时他又观察着妻子的一举一动，她依旧心情不错，似乎少了丈夫的关爱，也能幸福地生活，Loki疑心大作。  
  
他看着日历上的时间，下定决心至少在这个月底之前——还有十天——他要给这件事一个结局。  
  
他要跟Amora坦白，至于能不能和Thor在一起，可以让未来做决定。  


“Amora，这周末你有空吗？”Loki经历了漫长的思想斗争，终于迈出了这一步，他想选个大家都心平气和的时间来告诉Amora自己最近的经历，他掩饰了下，“最近工作怎么样？论文还顺利吗？”  
  
“还行，已经投出去的那一篇编辑回信要求补充文献综述，其他的还在撰写中。”Amora耸耸肩，忽然她像是想起什么似的，笑眯眯地说，“对了，这周我父亲要办晚宴，他叫我也去参加，你陪我去吧？我要穿什么呢——”  
  
Amora是房地产大亨的女儿，Loki的父亲是国内著名连锁百货公司的董事长，这种场合在所难免，但Lok很少陪她参加，都快要离婚了……可难道还要推迟他们的谈判时间吗？Loki的心又沉了下去，这件事一天不解决，他就一天坐立不安，Loki叹了口气说：“好的，具体时间是？结束后一起回来吧。”他打算在回家路上跟Amora坦白。  
  
“就是明晚。”Amora哼着歌去研究明晚的穿搭了，她还顺手给Loki搭配起来，心情很是畅快。  
  
Loki见她忙碌，忽然抓住她的手问：“这几年我们在一起，你没有后悔过吗？”  
  
“怎么这样问？”Amora露出个甜美的笑容，她和刚结婚时变化不大，虽然二人并不亲密，但她对Loki有着比朋友更深的关心，她摸摸丈夫的脸，狡黠地说，“当时结婚不是权宜之计吗？现在当然对你也有感情，不过如果我们能遇到更好的人，各自幸福也很好。”  
  
Loki探完Amora的口风觉得她对离婚应该不会反应太大，他松了口气，目光变得明亮，Amora似笑非笑地看着他：“你是不是有什么话想告诉我？”  
  
“你想多了。”Loki当即反驳，他抿唇转过身去，后知后觉地发现自己错过了最佳的洽谈时机，可是话已出口，Loki懊恼地叹了口气，他为什么不说呢？  
  
好在明晚近在咫尺，Loki不断宽慰自己。  
  
他从没想过自己会在接近40岁的时候遇到人生中第一个让他产生情感的人，从一开始的误会到现在，Loki觉得自己鼓足了勇气，要从他的保护壳中探出头来，为自己做一件事。  


Amora家的聚会定在了城市中心的四季酒店中，他们准时抵达。Loki负责开车，他不打算和Amora的家人喝酒，今天就充当司机的角色，坐上电梯的时候，他心神不宁，隐约觉得会发生什么事。  
  
不断关注Loki的Amora忽然握住他的手问：“Loki，你好像一直在走神，你在想什么？”  
  
Loki对上妻子的眼眸，在外人眼里他们的感情不错，Loki也会扮演好丈夫的角色，但硬要说的话，是Amora更了解Loki，Loki对妻子的事知之甚少，他叹了口气，电梯门适时打开，他不知道在这种情况下提起这件事是否合适，他深呼吸：“Amora，我……”  
  
他就要说出口了！Loki的心跳都莫名加快，他会伤害到Amora，但他不想继续骗她了。  
  
“我……”Loki的话卡在喉咙中，他抬起头，即将抵达今天吃饭的宴厅门口，走廊那一头，一道熟悉的身影朝他走来。  
  
金发男人穿着红色大衣，头发扎成一束垂于脑后，他正与身边的女伴说笑，对方很亲热地搂着他的手臂，而他没有一分拒绝或者为难的模样。  


“我只是最近睡得不太好，暂时没有新的灵感，有点焦虑而已。”Loki假笑着看向Amora，把他准备了多天的台词吞回腹中，两次没有把握住妻子给他的机会，他知道自己输了。  
  
Thor这时候才看到Loki站在宴厅门口，脸色微变，他上前一步问好：“原来是老师和Loki先生，没想到会在这里遇见。”  
  
Loki垂着眼眸，心脏被妒火与怒火填满了，如果能早一点开口，此刻陪伴在Thor身边的人是否就是他？如果再迟一点，他是不是要被Thor骗了？！Loki根本不愿意去看那张他曾经迷恋过的脸。  
  
Thor是骗子——  
  
一整夜，Loki都避免与Thor打交道，他进门之后就找了个角落独处，被Amora带着见过她父母，勉强提起精神跟他们打了个招呼，Loki便有些一蹶不振——当然，他不完全是被Thor很快找了新欢这事打击了，表面上他依旧在笑，只是心里觉得任何人都不再值得他信赖。  
  
周围的交谈变得异常清晰，尽管Loki想要无视，但人们的交谈声被不断放大，在他脑海中回荡。在场大约有50个人，不是这个国家有名企业家，就是他们的子女。Loki不知道Thor是不是第一次参加，他听见有人在问他的女伴，他的父亲——Odin也在，自顾自地介绍起那位女士。  
  
虽然没有用上女朋友或者未婚妻之类的字眼，但在场的人都知道这是Thor正在相处的对象。是叫Jane Foster吗？好像是Thor的同学，Loki握紧酒杯。  
  
“你难得来一次，怎么哭丧着脸自己躲在角落？”Loki的父亲看到儿子又是这副不爱与人交流的样子，不免心生怒火，他抓住Loki的胳膊，严厉地说，“虽然你不从商，但这些人都是值得交往的朋友。”  
  
“不，我没有心情。”Loki挣开他父亲的铁腕，头痛地说，“我快四十岁了，你再看不惯我也只能忍着，反正也看不了多少年了。”他顶撞的语气十分锋利，在长辈耳里自然很刺耳。  
  
“你——”Laufey无奈而生气地看着Loki，他正要责骂儿子，没想到一位金发男人从旁边走来，抓住了他的手。  
  
“Laufey先生，能见到你真是太荣幸了！”Thor微笑道，他并没有和Jane走在一起，只身一人来到Laufey和Loki身边，轻声问道，“我想和Loki先生单独聊聊，不知道有没有这个机会？”  
  
Loki恼怒地瞪着他，Thor这样做明显是为了跟自己说话，Laufey倒是乐见其成，笑眯眯地去找Amora的父亲聊天了，他和Odin的公司今年达成了合作，所以Thor才会出现在邀请名单上，这些Loki一概不知，他只是冷眼瞪着Thor，见他哄走了Laufey，他掉头就走，Thor猛地抓住他的衣角。  
  
“不是你想的那样……”Thor轻声说，“你连解释的机会都不给我吗？”  
  
Loki烦躁地看着他，他忽然觉得胃里一阵恶心，手下意识捂住腹部，头晕目眩地说：“离我远点。”他的身体做出负面反应，这种反应让他联想到一种不太好的可能……  
  
他会不会在这种时候……怀孕了？Loki被自己的想法吓了一跳，但如果真是这样，他要怎么办？Loki慌乱地离开宴厅，他的举动在场只有两人会关注，一个是Amora，一个是Thor——他连忙跑向洗手间，今晚他甚至没吃什么，可现在只想找个马桶狠狠吐一场。  
  
“Loki！”  
  
是Thor吗？Thor怎么又追了上来？Loki现在实在不想见到他，他头脑发麻，不知道自己究竟是为了Thor已经背叛而感到心酸，还是为了未来他会背叛的可能感到难过，他不应该背叛妻子，Loki跑不动了，在这种地方奔跑并不是绅士所为。  
  
“你搞什么！”女人尖利的嗓音传入Loki耳中，他贴着墙壁几乎滑落，又被一双小巧的手支撑起来，是Amora——Loki不敢置信地看着自己的妻子，那个比Thor娇小太多的女人挡在他面前，愤怒地瞪着Thor，难道他们的事情会这样败露？Loki慌了起来。  
  
一个是他的情人，一个是他的妻子兼多年朋友，Amora来势汹汹，比起质问Loki，她先愤怒地看向Thor，Loki见过Amora发飙，他觉得自己很快就要听见许多不堪的污言秽语从这位一贯优雅的女教授嘴里传出来了，他不免一阵头痛，上前抓住Amora的手。  
  
与此同时，Amora用空出来的那只手狠狠打了Thor一巴掌，Thor并没有退后，她的力气虽然不大，但还是听见清亮的巴掌声，Loki愣了愣，下意识道：“你不会躲吗？！”  
  
Loki呆住了，他是罪魁祸首，在这三人里，所有的错都是因他而起，他不能任由局面演变成正妻打小三，这样太丢人了。  
  
Loki想了想，又不能让Amora感觉自己在袒护Thor，他只是轻微侧身抓住Amora，很是抱歉地说：“对不起，我一直没有告诉你，我想要离婚。”  
  
Amora听完更是生气了，他们面面相觑，Thor不合时宜地走到Loki身边，唤着他的名字，Loki嫌恶地闪身，握住Amora的手说：“我很抱歉，虽然这件事的起因是Thor，但现在我提出这个请求，不是因为他——是我违反了我们的约定。”  
  
“Loki！”Thor着急地说，“你都没听我解释——”  
  
Loki冷静下来，他终于说出来了，这个埋藏在他心底多日的秘密，他一再道歉：“对不起。”  
  
良久，Amora并没有骂任何脏话，表现得并不意外，她只是镇定地看着Loki，Loki忽然觉得不太对劲，他跟Thor在宴厅里没有任何亲密举动，Amora即使有所察觉，追出来后也不能这么快确认Thor是他的情人——  
  
而Amora反射性甩了Thor一巴掌。  
  
Loki讶异而诡异地看着Amora：“你早就知道了？”她到底是什么时候察觉的？是自己第一次和Thor偷情？还是……  
  
“朝夕相处会让陌生人变得亲近。”Amora看着Loki，她的眼神十分捉摸不透，说不出是难过还是庆幸，又或者是不在意，她握着Loki的手说，“你一直吞吞吐吐，即使我没有发现，也知道你不太对劲，与我有关的，也就是这段婚姻了。”  
  
Loki张了张嘴，他说不出什么，妻子早就有心理准备，似乎比完全无知要好，他愣了愣说：“离婚之后，房子留给你，这是我的错。我和Thor的事可以稍后处理，在这里吵架也不像样，回家再说吧。”  
  
“对，你是有错。”Amora看着Loki说，她又转向Thor，“我看你们也并没有达成一致，离婚的事我会再问过Loki的意见，但你如果以为Loki好欺负，那你绝对想错了。”她深深地望着两人，异常体贴地给他们留下了交流空间。  
  
这不是Loki预料之中的争吵场景，一切似乎太混乱了，又太过镇静，这近乎矛盾的形容词出现在这一场合中，Loki不明所以，他总觉得自己漏掉了什么——  
  
到底是什么？


	7. Chapter 7

  
妻子淡定而生气的反应，Thor退让的举动，冥冥之中有两条线在Loki脑中连起来，他觉得怪异而不自然的事情，即将要通过线的交点得到答案。  
  
Thor拍拍他的肩膀说：“等我一下，我打个电话。”  
  
Loki还在想这个问题，没有理会Thor的话，Amora的反应很冷静，他也应该冷静下来，给Thor一个解释的机会。  
  
有什么事是自己不知道的吗？Loki仔细回顾着他的记忆，但一无所获，这时候Thor收好手机，搂过Loki的肩膀，把他带入电梯，来到20楼。  
  
“在外面不方便说话，我开了间房。”Thor推开房门，里面是宽敞的大床和清晰的海景，布置异常干净简洁，吊顶灯又极尽奢华，Loki斜着眼睛看Thor，眼神颇不信任，Thor苦笑道，“这一切是我的错。”  
  
他在安静的房间里轻声说：“尽管我没有立场跟老师辩白，但是——是我放弃了伦理道德缠着你，你不必感到内疚。”  
  
“Jane只是陪我出席的女伴，我们没有任何关系。唯有你，我绝不退让，我和老师不一样，我喜欢你。”Thor一字一顿地剖白自己，试图消除这个误会。  
  
“我能猜到，你对我突如其来的失望并不全是因为Jane，而是你想到未来我可能会这样做——我虽然不能承诺未来，但我不会令你失望。”Thor握住Loki的肩头，“相信我，好吗？”  
  
Loki抬起眼睛，那双绿眼睛因为动摇而显出其他色彩，他抿唇问：“不对，你还瞒了我一件事。”  
  
Thor疑惑地皱起眉头，他思考了一会儿，摸摸后脑问：“啊，是那件事，老师不让我说——大概在三周前她发现我们……她质问过我，但对此并不是非常生气，我本来想找个合适的时间告诉你，但没想到今晚她的反应会那么大……”Thor的脸还因Amora的一时冲动留着红痕。  
  
“什么？！”这对Loki来说如同晴天霹雳，他的冷汗浸湿后背，妻子早就知道他和Thor的事？怪不得——怪不得她的反应如此镇定，Amora是下意识要维护他，Loki歉疚地想，他平时对妻子还是不够好，他叹了口气，又看向Thor，眯起眼问，“你到底跟她说过什么！”  
  
“你偏心。”Thor抓住Loki的手，顺势抱住他，“她关心你，难道我不关心你吗？你看起来随时要抛弃我，我不允许你这么做。我们只是正常的交流，她知道我对你的心意。”  
  
Loki的面颊一阵滚烫，他低斥道：“你脸皮真厚，还敢去她面前说！”说完这句他又猛地回想起之前Thor说过的Amora和别的男人亲近的事，他生气地说：“你还想挑拨我们，她真的和别人有关系吗？”  
  
“我只是实话实说，至于挑拨——我当然不希望你们要好。”Thor冷笑道，他把Loki压在墙边，端着Loki的下巴说，“你还有什么不明白吗？”  
  
“为什么？”Loki对上Thor的目光，他抿起嘴唇，很无奈地问，“我们只是陌生人，认识了短短一两个月……”  
  
“别问我，你可是作家，这种事哪里需要理由呢？”Thor笑着捂住Loki的嘴巴，他眨眨眼说，“其实我很自私，我希望我们在一起，我可以贿赂你的妻子，把论文成果让给她，只要她愿意离开你——”  
  
Loki叹了口气，相信了他对自己的真心：“你真是什么话都敢说，你这个疯子。如果今晚我不在，你和Jane还想做什么呢？别告诉我，你是特地带她来刺激我的——”Thor脸上露出了一丝心虚，Loki更生气了，他掐住Thor的脖子，把他推倒在床，恶狠狠地压着他的喉咙，Thor发出破碎的笑声。  
  
这个疯子——这个恶魔——这个混蛋——  
  
Loki气得半死，Thor笑得不止，得逞的目光让Loki越发愤恨，他们滚作一团，Loki一边流眼泪一边掐着Thor，Thor反抗性地挣开，Loki掐了几秒，颤巍巍地倒到一边。  
  
他输给Thor了。

  
“Loki。”  
  
随着Thor呼唤他的名字，Loki抹掉不知名的眼泪，猛地撞进他的怀里，他像一颗藤蔓紧紧攀着他的寄生树，不断收紧自己的枝干，搂着Thor的脖颈，接受对方的阳光与雨露，一点一滴，促使他慢慢生长，将这棵树缠得更紧。  
  
Thor吻住Loki的嘴唇，把他压在身下，他迅速脱了衣服，跨坐在Loki的腰腹上，露出精壮的腹肌和胸肌，他剥开Loki的衣服，今晚他穿得休闲而不失正式，Thor轻轻摩挲着他的胸乳，拧着那颗小小的乳头，Loki呻吟起来，拉着他的头要求舔弄，Thor无奈地笑了笑，低头吮住那颗可怜的小东西。  
  
“啊，嗯，好舒服——”Loki彻底放开了，他和Amora有了约定，这个空间也让他更加安心，他不再拘束，抬起腿缠住Thor的腰，不断地蹭他的腰窝，行为举止近乎放浪，好一会儿胸口被舔得湿漉漉的，Loki眯起眼睛惬意极了，他微微起身去舔Thor的下巴，不知怎么的又舔到他的嘴唇，两人抱着吻了许久，Loki的乳头隔着Thor的衣襟不断戳弄他的乳头。  
  
Loki翻过身，他窸窸窣窣地解裤子，但一双手绕到他身前握住他的手，带着他一起解开皮带，Thor温暖的大掌握住他半勃的阴茎，Loki发出羞耻的一声，向后蹭了蹭Thor的性器，他慢慢跪在床上，掰开白嫩的股瓣，露出中间艳红的穴口。  
  
Thor的阴茎被他的肉穴夹着，上下挪动蹭着他的阴部，穴里吐出一口浊液，Loki难受地含着Thor的阴茎，Thor用坚硬的龟头拍打他的臀肉，Loki呜咽一声，Thor的阴茎戳着他的后穴，那里根本没有润滑，也不适合做爱，Loki有点紧张地说：“你别乱来。”  
  
“好嘛，等你怀孕了再用这里回报我？”Thor收回阴茎，伸手抠挖了下Loki的花穴，稍微撑开了些，带出一手汁水，他顺手抹在Loki的臀肉上，扶着粗硬的性器操了进去。  
  
“啊……嗯……操到了，那里舒服——”Loki死死抓着床单，难受地翘起屁股，但他的臀瓣翘而丰满，阴囊撞到了臀肉就不能继续，如果不掰开他的肉穴，没办法操得更深，于是Thor便只能分开臀肉不断往里操，顶得Loki有灵魂出窍的错觉，“啊嗯，唔，哈——好深，肚子顶到了——”  
  
Thor稍稍往后退，单手掐着Loki的窄腰，从上笼罩他，低沉地在他耳边喘息，吮Loki的耳垂，另一只手绕到Loki胸前，不时地爱抚他身上的敏感点，Loki缩在他怀里轻轻颤抖，最后被操得深了，只能趴在床上翘着屁股挨操。  
  
花穴里又湿又软，不断收缩着吸咬粗硬的性器，Loki的后颈和肩头被细密的亲吻填满，挂在身上的衣服都被Thor的口水濡湿，被操了一会儿后下身应激喷出一波水液，Loki彻底软了身体，他趴在床上，后穴附近都黏满了结合液，无比隐秘地轻微抽动，Loki觉得自己就像Thor的母兽，被他彻底统治。  
  
Thor把他半抱起来，阴茎在身体里转了半圈，Loki哼唧一声，口水都黏在他的唇周，一副被操坏了的样子，Loki抱着Thor的脖颈，依赖地蹭着他的肌肉：“Thor……”  
  
“嗯？”Thor拍拍他的后背，轻轻吻Loki的嘴唇，他现在看到的Loki仿佛不再是黑白，这是为他做出的改变吗？两人的唇瓣相互磨蹭，Thor又操了几下，抵着Loki的敏感点研磨，把想要挣脱的男人死死压着，精液全部射到了他的肚子里。  
  
“太满了……”Loki瘫软地躺在床上，他的头发汗湿成丝，黏在脸侧，他哼了哼，Thor的阴茎顺势滑出，为了减少床单的污染面积，Thor只得让Loki起来坐到自己身上，一个用力，抱住他的腿，把人挪到浴室。  
  
挺翘的臀肉，不断往下滴落的浊液，股间的黏腻和湿红，纤细的腰身，薄薄的肌肉，瘦削的脸颊，细小的皱纹，Thor的喉头微动，Loki浑身都透着勾引他的气息。  
  
Loki半靠在浴缸边，Thor忍不住扶起半勃的阴茎对着他的脸撸了几下。  
  
“想让我帮你口，还是想射在我脸上——”Loki伸舌舔了舔敏感的马眼，Thor当即嘶了一声，上面流出腥咸的液体，Loki捏着红而嫩的顶端，轻轻地呵了口气。  
  
“真想把你操坏。”Thor冷哼一身，捏着Loki的脸颊，阴茎戳在他的乳头上，Loki一阵呻吟，忍不住夹紧了腿。  
  
“唔，那就操我。”Loki笑了笑，他捏着Thor的阴茎底端，“你要是敢骗我——”他掐了一把，Thor不禁痛呼。  
  
“嘶，我怎么会呢——”Thor把Loki拉起来，紧紧搂着他，吸了一口Loki发尾上香波的味道，“我想跟你一直、一直这样走下去。”  
  
勃起的性器在Loki身后磨蹭，之后又被他干得筋疲力尽也在意料之中，Loki嗓子都喊哑了，穴里汁水泥泞，软肉被干得外翻，最后几乎无法合拢，Thor温柔地抱着他，两人又在一起搞了几个小时。  
  
全部结束之后，Loki重新泡在热腾腾的水里，忽然想起一件事，他拍拍Thor：“你怎么每次都不戴套？快去拿验孕棒，上次做了以后我就没试过。”酒店里的情侣套房一般都会提供这个服务。  
  
“……不会吧？”Thor愣了愣，光着屁股跑了出去，Loki从热水中出来，坐到了马桶上，心神不宁。

  
几分钟后，Loki的怒吼传遍了这间客房。  
  
“Thor Odinson！！！”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有孕期play，全文完结

  
  
Amora是个爽快的女人，Loki从认识她的那天起就知道她比自己热情、大方，虽然作为妻子来说，她并不适合自己，但作为朋友来说，Loki觉得Amora除了有点八卦，不失为一个好友。  
  
他们迅速办理了离婚协议方面的手续，法庭的判决还要再等一段时间，但Loki已经从那套房子里搬了出来。Amora其实劝过他再多考虑一阵，可是他觉得就算为了Amora，他也不应该继续维持这段婚姻，她比自己小几岁，完全可以趁年轻再开始一段新的感情。  
  
递交离婚材料后，Loki请Amora吃午饭，他看着面前精致的摆盘和依旧美丽的女人，不由得自嘲道：“以前除了生日和结婚纪念日，我们出来吃饭的机会屈指可数，真抱歉。”  
  
“今天你已经抱歉过好多次了，你真以为自己领的是渣男剧本吗？唔，虽然你是有点渣。”Amora嘲笑道，“反正结婚的时候我们也没许诺要对婚姻忠贞。”  
  
既然他们已经离婚了，Loki不想了解太多关于Amora的私事，他无奈地揉揉太阳穴，之前Thor还多次暗示Amora在外面有对象，想到Thor，他的心里又乱作一团，一件事结束了就有另一件事接踵而来，他叹了口气说：“以后有什么需要依旧可以找我，毕竟我们在一起生活过……”  
  
“知道了，大作家，你要搬去跟Thor住吗？”Amora跟Loki相识多年，她一直以为丈夫是个冷心冷情的宅男，没想到有一天他会为了另一个人做下这么多出格的事，虽然Thor是自己的学生，但Amora看到的Thor必然与Loki看到的不同，她酸溜溜地说，“这样好吗？你们打算结婚？”  
  
她以为这是一段刚开始的感情，像Loki这样谨慎的人必然会摇头，结果Loki迟疑了几秒，慢慢点了头说：“等这边的手续彻底结束了就去注册，我……”他闷哼了一声，终究还是没把自己怀孕的事告诉Amora。  
  
他很矛盾，本来就脾气不好，最近更是每天都要跟Thor吵上几句，令他意外的是，Thor回嘴的情况并不多，最多就是把他逼急了会狠狠地亲自己，Loki的脸又红了，他看着Amora，心瞬间飞到了情人——现在他们也名正言顺了——那边去，Loki草草吃了几口，胃里的不适感又来了，他不想被Amora发现，便慢慢喝了几口水压住了反酸。  
  
他身体不舒服，自然又在心里骂了Thor一千遍。  
  
总而言之，这顿离婚饭吃得还算愉快，Loki陆续收拾好行李送到Thor家，他抱抱Amora，正式和他的前妻、他过去的人生告别。  


  
三年后。  
  
炎热夏日里能遇到的最倒霉的事情之一就是停电，打开窗户，外面尽是暖风，关窗又闷得慌，高大纤瘦的男人卷起袖子，露出白皙的小臂，他拿起备用的无线小电扇对着自己吹风，汗珠一滴滴地往下落，他热得不行，明明是个男人，小腹却不自然地鼓起，下身只穿了一条热裤，修长的腿几乎都裸露在外。  
  
快热死了。  
  
Loki的目光时不时瞟向冰箱，现在他只想喝可乐，冰可乐，家里又没有——Loki热得发晕，要是肚子没有这么怪异，他也可以去商场里躲避热意，而不是滞留在家。  
  
这一切的罪魁祸首还在办公室里吹着冷风——Loki恶狠狠地磨了磨后槽牙，距离他结束上一段婚姻已经过去了三年，第一个孩子出生、Thor毕业入职他父亲的公司、Loki的事业更进一步，数不清的事发生了，而他们始终在一起，Loki觉得非常神奇。  
  
结婚最初还收到过小小的反对意见，来自Amora、自己、Thor三人的家庭，不过都迎刃而解，他的长子这周送到了Thor父亲家，由祖母Frigga来带，家里只剩他一人——肚子里还有一个。  
  
比起上一个是意外，这个就是两人计划中的孩子。Loki不太喜欢小孩，基本上都是Thor或者Frigga在带，他只愿意在Fenrir乖的时候陪他说几句话，寡淡薄情至极，可Thor依旧没有怪他。  
  
Loki时常觉得Thor对他的忍耐度无下限，不然也不会让Loki在四十多岁的时候转变性子，成为如今这副骄纵傲慢的模样。  
  
门开了，Loki下意识望过去，看到脱下外套、卷起袖子的Thor——金发男人大概是从公司偷跑回来的，他刚从车上下来，不是很热，进门后用水冲了冲脸颊，拧了一条湿润的毛巾，笑眯眯地走到Loki身边，像大猫给小猫洗脸一样，帮他擦了一遍。  
  
“嗯……我现在很不高兴。”Loki浑身是汗，孕期体温偏高，Thor刚帮他擦干净汗水，马上又有新的汗珠跑了出来，他烦躁地发出声响，Thor把毛巾丢开，虚虚地搂住Loki，Loki皱起眉头，“这样更热了！”他的声音不由自主地拔高了点。  
  
“知道你热，马上回来陪你了。”Thor斜睨着Loki身上的衣服，“这是我的T恤？”  
  
“我又没有这种傻乎乎的衣服。”Loki对于穿丈夫的衣服十分理直气壮，他扁着嘴，冷笑了一声，“今天早上我去超市里买菜，遇到了那个讨人厌的Roeson太太，她不知道从哪里听说过我以前结过婚，几次想问我的私事，真不要脸。”  
  
Thor的工作虽然忙，但基本上每天都会回家吃晚饭，大部分时候是家政来做饭，偶尔是他们俩自己做，Thor摸摸Loki的肚子：“让我猜猜，你肯定发脾气了。”现在的Loki是全彩色的，虽然脾气更坏了，但在Thor看来生动活泼，比他们刚认识的时候好多了，Loki现在偶尔还会在外面与他吵架，简直和以前判若两人。  
  
“呵，我刚搬过来的时候，她不是以为我是你的室友吗？还想让我叫上你去他家吃饭，把女儿介绍给你，她做梦！”Loki越发暴躁，抓着Thor的衣襟，眯起眼睛道，“她倒是不知道你有什么嗜好……”  
  
“什么嗜好？”Thor眨眨眼，看着因为怀孕胖了一点的Loki，即使已经对着这张脸三年了，他始终像第一次踏入老师家见到那个瘦削的男人一样心悸，Thor的手渐渐摸上Loki的身体。  
  
“干男人的屁眼，把男人操到怀孕，喜欢绑起来，还喜欢灌精……”Loki眯起眼，被Thor养得开朗一点以后，他牙尖嘴利的本质完全显露，Loki随便说了几句， Thor西装裤下的阴茎肉眼可见地硬了起来，他抬起汗津津的小腿，不轻不重地踩上去，Thor嘶了一声，Loki抬起眼皮说，“我要操你的脸。”  
  
他这话说得理直气壮，Thor明白他的意思，哭笑不得地拍拍Loki的屁股，男人绷紧大腿，站起身来，窸窸窣窣地把裤子给脱了，Thor见他站在柔软的沙发上，害怕他一个不稳倒下，赶忙抓住Loki的小腿，裤子落下来，他里面什么都没穿，踢开裤子时露出肥厚的阴唇，怀孕后阴唇也显得更加胖肿，Thor顺势躺下，Loki便半蹲着坐到他脸上。  
  
“唔……”光是感知到坐在这张英俊的脸上，Loki就觉得更燥热了，他抓着Thor的长发，将微微外翻的嫩肉蹭上Thor的鼻梁，水液慢慢流出来，滴在Thor脸上，Loki呻吟一声，屁股被Thor握在手中，男人蛮横地把他往后移动，粗鲁的唇舌吮住了他的蜜穴，丰沛的汁水一下冲了出来，溅在Thor的脸上，Loki难受地哼了一声，Thor也被他压得微微出汗，脸上热意不断，稍加动弹，汗水和淫水相交，混在两人的皮肤上。  
  
“啊，就是那里……好舒服……”Loki被Thor舔到了浅处的敏感带，男人收缩脸颊，发出呲溜的声音，水被他吸走大半，里面的嫩肉也被吸得缩作一团，Loki满足地哼了哼，他来回挪动着，阴囊不时撞上Thor的鼻子，男人抓着他的屁股，偶尔掴他一巴掌，Loki下身汁水泛滥，不一会儿又热得难受，他抱着自己略鼓的肚子，跟Thor抱怨道，“好热……”  
  
“我看你只是欠操。”Thor笑了笑，握着Loki的腿，舌头一直舔到了他的后穴，Loki抖了抖，知道他今天想用这里做爱，Loki不由得坐高了一点，方便Thor帮他舔穴，金发男人道，“好骚啊，是不是自己玩过？”  
  
“不准用那个字形容我。”Loki湿着眼睛，狠狠蹭了蹭Thor饱满的嘴唇，他生气地说，“没玩过，我都快热死了，谁知道你什么时候回来……唔嗯……”  
  
“那就是一舔就发浪，还说自己不骚？”Thor的笑声越发沉闷，他的舌头刺到Loki的后穴内，Loki爽得差点把全身重量压下来，他好歹支撑住了，单手撸着自己的阴茎，被这样舔了五分钟，Loki就不行了，他挣扎道，“我跪不住了。”  
  
Thor收回舌头，把Loki半抱起来，他的手从Loki的腋下穿过，让Loki坐到自己身上，粗硬的性器抵住Loki的后穴，手指有一下没一下地戳着他的女穴，Loki回过头去瞪他：“不能操就别弄我。”  
  
第一次操他后穴好像是在结婚后不久，Thor回想起那时候的景象，不禁笑着说：“我还记得当时……你特别紧张，我刚进去你就射了，后面也咬得很紧。”  
  
“下流！”Loki红了脸，阴茎在后穴上来回戳弄，黏连的水液让他浑身发麻，Loki忍不住伸手到后面去扶Thor的阴茎插进来，Thor也配合地捏捏他的乳头，还没操到前列腺点，Loki就觉得快感即将把他吞噬，他不断小口喘息，直到把Thor完全吞进去，他终于喘匀了，红着脸回过头，去蹭Thor的脸颊，两人亲昵地吻了吻，舌尖在空间中打转，Thor抱着他的位置已经开始出汗。  
  
Loki热得卷起上衣，圆滚滚的肚子又露了出来，他嫌弃地啧了一声，Thor连忙说：“没有不好看。”他亲亲Loki的肩头，小心地开始动。  
  
“啊……重点……嗯……”Loki被顶得一起一伏，他抓着Thor的手以免不小心滑落，Thor每操到一次敏感点Loki就发一次抖，尾椎骨会顺带传来酥麻的痒意，Loki咕哝着说，“这么重你还能顶得动……”  
  
“你比健身房里的铁块轻。”Thor诚实地说，不知道说到丈夫哪个痛点，他从情欲之中硬是冷下脸瞪着Thor，Thor掰开Loki的腿狠狠进出几下，他才被撞得恢复迷乱，Thor抱着Loki，轻轻地吮他莹白的耳垂肉，舔他的耳洞，Loki被操得不行，拍了拍Thor的手。  
  
“慢点……”Loki倏地被Thor抱起来，男人回头看了一眼明显比往常颜色要深的沙发，Loki也注意到了他的目光，双手搂着他的脖颈，嗓音沙哑，“看什么，还不都怪你。有一半是你的汗！”  
  
Thor哭笑不得，把Loki向上掂了掂，Loki吓了一跳，赶忙抱紧他，脚也缠得很紧，Thor一边往浴室走，一边像在健身房举铁一样举着还怀孕的Loki，他很瘦，即使已经怀孕几个月了，肚子也不大，两颗奶头晕在胸上，红润而鲜艳，Thor把他举起来的时候咬了上去，Loki迷迷糊糊，还不明白他这个动作是什么意思，便开口问他想干嘛，Thor勾起嘴角道：“我在健身房的时候锻炼就是这样啊。”  
  
“……我不是杠铃！”Loki怒了，紧紧抱着Thor不允许自己再像个铁块一样被举上举下，他勾着男人的身躯，缠得太紧的脚不方便Thor进出，Thor只得无奈地拍拍他的屁股，Loki想起Thor的烂比喻，更是不乐意满足他的欲念，就这样僵持到浴室，Loki回过头看到镜子里的他们，Thor的眼角眉梢都是爱意，但他看到自己畸形的身材，忍不住低下头道，“怪物。”  
  
“即使是你，也不许侮辱我爱的人。”Thor瞪着他，把他按在镜子上，不断耸动腰身，操那个敏感的点，Loki终于顾不上去思考自己是否足够怪异，他哭叫着，奶头挤在冰冷的镜面上，后面被Thor彻底操开，男人把他操得浑身发抖，前端挤出精液涂在镜子上，Loki又开始喊那些不中听的词语，Thor越听越气，胯下越发肿大，他狠狠动了动腰，Loki叫不动了，哭着喷了几股精液，隔靴搔痒，即使如此，女穴也忍不住缩了缩，Thor适时放入几根手指，Loki被前后一起操动的力量折磨至极，他哼了声，彻底无力地靠在镜面上，呵出的白气在镜子上形成一个特别的爱心形。  
  
“呼——”Thor低吼一声，把精液尽皆射在Loki的后穴里，暖洋洋的肠肉裹着他，让他舍不得拔出来，就这样在高潮余韵中顶了顶，Loki又射了一点，他的阴茎彻底软了下来，阴囊变得柔软，而他回头摸了摸Thor的胯下，男人的精神真好，仿佛还有再来一次的打算，就在这时，Thor开口问，“难受吗？”  
  
“不……没那么热了。”Loki沙哑地回答，Thor便抱着他去一旁，打开了浴池的水，说实话虽然住在一起，但他们很少一起泡澡，Thor试了试水温，等了一回儿把他抱进去，开始亲吻他的肩膀。  
  
温水洗掉身上的粘液，他感觉好受多了，Loki挣扎了下，想着这是在泡澡，Thor拔出来就会污染一池的水，他愣了愣，无奈地瞪着Thor，这就是他的目的，只得被他继续这样抱着，跨坐在男人的怀里。Loki摸了摸Thor的肩膀肌肉，百无聊赖地咬了几口，他的脑子渐渐恢复清明，思索着问：“什么时候去接Fenrir？他在你妈妈家待了好几天了。”  
  
“嗯，等来电了就去接他。”Thor摸摸Loki的头发，随后是他的乳头和肚子，抠着男人的敏感点，Loki又露出一点难耐的表情，Thor吻住他的嘴角，“他还挺乖的，妈妈说没怎么闹过，喝了奶又呼呼大睡。”  
  
“像你。”Loki翻了个白眼，靠着温暖的胸肌，他也有点懒洋洋的，“这个月的水电费交了没？公司的事怎么样？上次说不合格的那个实习生劝退了吗？……嗯，我今天去买了点番茄，晚上等Fenrir回来做点茄汁意大利面？他好像特别喜欢酸甜口味的食物。”  
  
Thor看着怀中比他大了十岁的男人，他絮絮叨叨地念着家里的日常，这个场景在他们第一次见面的时候，Thor就曾经想象过，没想到会如此迅速地实现，他揉着Loki的腰，忽然想起那个与Amora摊牌的日子。  
  
直至今日他的心情也没有变过，他宁愿做不道德的事，也要把这个男人抢到手中。  
  
END


End file.
